Siren's Call
by SilverKitsune2017
Summary: Sasuke's life is changed while celebrating the end of the war with the others. Gone was the cute, stuttering girl from his childhood. In her place stood a beautiful siren. He had only meant to show her that there were other fish in the sea. Naruto was oblivious, Hinata didn't deserve to waste her life waiting on Naruto to notice her. He hadn't expected to fall in love. But he did.
1. Chapter 1

Siren's Call

 **Author's Note:** This story was inspired by jdorsey20619's profile picture. I asked her permission if I could site her as the inspiration for this fan fiction and she said yes. All reviews are greatly appreciated. We'll say all the Rookie Nine are 21-22 age range. This is set after the war. Sasuke is back in Leaf after his Journey of Redemption. Kakashi is still Hokage but training Naruto to take over for him.

 **Warning** : Sasuke is a frisky drunk. Sasuke may be OOC to start off. Don't worry, we'll get him back on track probably in chapter 2. We need a tipsy Sasuke for maximum lols. But I blame the plot bunny and the fact that Sasuke is clearly intoxicated for said oocness. Drink responsibly everyone! (If you are old enough to drink and choose to do so). This starts off pretty crackficish. So hopefully everyone thinks it's funny and not stupid.

 **Disclaimer:** I own nothing and make no profit off of any of my stories.

Chapter One

Another year had come and gone. Sasuke had been back Leaf for awhile now. Madara had been defeated thanks to the efforts of the entire ninja world. Peace now ruled over all Five Nations.

It was summer. The flowers were in full bloom, the birds were chirping, and it seemed like the horrors of the past had largely been forgotten or at least put away. They could be examined another day.

The truth behind the Uchiha Massacre was now known and Itachi now had his name etched into the Memorial Stone. Sasuke hoped this brought some measure of peace to his beloved elder brother. The world had been so cruel to him. He hoped that Itachi was happy wherever he was now.

His family could rest in peace. His career as a ninja was back on track. He had been fully pardoned and largely forgiven for all his sins. So why did Sasuke feel so damn aimless?

"Hey, bastard we are all going to celebrate the Anniversary of the War ending. You going to come? We got tickets for everyone to that big luxury resort in the Land of Tea. They have hot springs and EVERYTHING," the blonde chirped happily.

"I'll go only because you wont shut up unless I do," Sasuke responds with a smirk.

Well he was currently on vacation for two weeks anyway. He had just gotten back from a rather difficult S class mission. Kakashi felt he earned it. It wasn't like Sasuke had anything else to do. Why not enjoy some world class hot springs?

"That's the spirit, bastard! I'm sure everyone will be really psyched to see and maybe we can remove that giant stick shoved up your ass," the blonde teases.

"Or I could put my size 13 foot up your ass. Whichever comes first," Sasuke responds dryly.

"Size thirteen? Damn bastard. I guess we found Bigfoot," the blue eyed man exclaims.

"You are such a loser," Sasuke says and shakes his head.

It was just how things were between them. There wasn't any malice in their bickering anymore. It was almost back to the way it had been before Sasuke left the village. If he tried really hard, he could almost pretend that he had never left. Things had settled down that smoothly.

A few days later, all of the Rookie Nine were at the Resort. The place looked like something right out of a history book. Quite honestly, with it's white marble walls and golden silk carpets everywhere it looked like it was made for royalty. Soon enough, the Rookies found the famous hot springs which were surprisingly indoors. (Probably to make sure the guests could use them no matter what the weather.)

Not so surprisingly, there was a Hell of a lot of alcohol involved. Sasuke normally wasn't much of a drinker. But the wine did give him an excuse not to talk as much. Plus it was actually tasted wonderful. So yeah, Sasuke probably had more to drink than he should have. If he had been more aware of the effect alcohol had on his family, he wouldn't have indulged so much.

"H-ello, Naruto," Sasuke hears a feminine voice stammer out.

He turned his attention to that voice. There was something about it. It was beautiful but so innocent. So shy. It also sounded familiar. He should know this person, Sasuke thought to himself.

Well Naruto had said it was the Rookie Nine that was coming. So it only made sense that the owner of the voice would sound familiar. Still he couldn't deny that he was curious to find out who owned that angelic voice.

"Oh hey, Hinata," Naruto says with a smile.

Ah ha! That was it. That was her name. Hinata. The Hyuga girl. Sasuke remembered her now. She was that girl who had been completely smitten with the loser when they were kids. She was so painfully shy that the poor thing never got anywhere.

She would blush and faint if the idiot actually did pay any attention to her. It was weird that Naruto craved acknowledgement and validation. But the one girl who clearly was willing to provide both of those things to him in spades, he barely noticed.

"Definitely not a girl anymore," he mutters to himself.

Gone was the cute, stuttering girl that Sasuke vaguely remembered from his childhood. In her place stood a beautiful siren. Her long silky dark blue tresses cascaded down her slender back like a waterfall. They looked almost black now that they were soaked with water. Her eyes were an alluring mixture of silver and lavender that shimmered when the light reflected off of them. Her skin looked creamy smooth and was scandalously displayed for everyone to see.

"Didn't expect her to be the type to wear a bikini," he mutters to himself as he takes another drink of his wine.

He knew it was hypocritical for him to apply the word scandalously to the woman before him. She wasn't wearing anything that the other girls weren't wearing. But she had a lot more to show off.

She wore feminine lavender bikini that somehow managed to hold up her ample breasts. Her stomach was toned but softer than most of the other women there. He could see every alluring curve on her body. The matching bikini bottom covered enough of her charming ass to preserve her modesty. But it caressed her in such a way, that Sasuke's imagination had plenty to work with. Finally, there were those lovely long legs of hers. Once again, everyone say it with Sasuke, " _Naruto is an idiot."_

Sasuke didn't know if it was the alcohol, that damn bikini, or both that made him do it. He supposed in the end it didn't really mater. Because his feet started walking over to her before his mind had even realized what he was doing.

"Look who decided to actually socialize. Hey, bastard," Naruto greets cheerfully.

"Naruto, you are an idiot. Hinata, I'm going to do you a really big favor," Sasuke says.

"HEY, who are you calling an idiot," the blonde huffs.

"A f-avor," Hinata asks and tilts her head curiously.

"That's right. It's completely not your fault that he is the most oblivious, brain dead ninja alive. But you don't have to spend all your time chasing after him. There are plenty of men who would be happy to have your attention. I'll prove it," Sasuke says, wraps his arms around his waist, pulls her close, and leans down to capture her lips in a heated kiss.

Hinata wasn't sure what she was expecting. But Sasuke Uchiha kissing her hadn't been it. She was so stunned that she let out a small gasp.

Sasuke never one to miss an opportunity takes full advantage of the fact her mouth was open. She tasted so fresh and pure. It was like spring rain, vanilla, and honey.

Her lips were soft against his. The way her soft body fit so perfectly against his harder one was just so distinctly feminine. Even her hand on his chest, felt good.

It felt like she had thought about stopping him but was enjoying his touch too much to actually do so. Her scent was that of jasmine and lavender. Her silky bangs brushed against his face occasionally, teasing him. All of that combined with the steam and warm water from the artificial miniature waterfall combined to put him into a dream like state. All he cared about was getting more. More what, he wasn't sure exactly.

"Is Sasuke kissing Hinata," Sakura eyes with wide eyes.

"That's not kissing, that's sex with your mouth," Ino stares in astonishment.

Sasuke pulls Hinata closer into him. He loved the way her scantily clad breasts felt against him, the feeling of her ass in his hands, and well everything. She was just so soft and her kiss so inviting. He felt like a Conqueror.

He'd never felt this way in his life. He was so focused on gliding his tongue along Hinata's seductively and exploring every corner of her mouth, that he forgot they weren't alone. This wasn't actually a dream. And most importantly, the other Rookies could see him enjoying his "conquest."

"Damn, he's really going for it," Kiba says, blinking.

Hinata moans into the kiss. It was so surreal. This all felt like a dream. But even if it was a dream, it didn't make any sense.

She barely knew Sasuke and she loved Naruto. Naruto was kind, loyal, brave, and determined. She'd always loved him. So why was her body responding this way to Sasuke's kisses? (Whether he was real or not?)

"Should we stop him," Tenten wonders out loud.

Sasuke was far from a gentle or romantic kisser. His kisses were all passion and a raw sensuality that felt like it would burn you. But it was a good fire. He definitely wasn't shy about grabbing he either. She could feel his powerful hands caress her ass.

"What a drag. It doesn't look like Hinata minds. So let them be," Shikamaru says, yawning.

Hinata blushes deeply, when she realizes that she was moaning into the kiss so wantonly. She lightly pushes Sasuke on his muscular chest. It was a small sign of protest. The Hyuga woman wasn't entirely certain this wasn't a dream. But even if it was a dream, she wasn't an exhibitionist.

Sasuke felt it though. He reluctantly stops kissing her and releases her from his hold. It did give him a sense of pride to see her lips swollen from his kisses, her breathless, and how flushed she looked.

"So like I said, there are plenty of men who aren't completely oblivious and brain dead. Do yourself a favor and stop chasing after him," he says.

Hinata was speechless. Sasuke Uchiha had just kissed her with everyone watching. Well he hadn't JUST kissed her, he'd actually made out with her.

The craziest part? She LIKED it. Hinata really liked it. Her heart was still racing and lips still had a pleasant tingling sensation from his heated kisses. So that was why he had all those fan girls. Where had he learned how to kiss like THAT? As far as she knew, he'd never had a girlfriend.

"…," Hinata didn't know what to say to that.

"That's all I really wanted to say. So I'm going to go now. Enjoy the rest of the party," Sasuke says, feeling awkward.

"You to-o," Hinata stammers.

"I think I'm going to turn in early and try to sleep the wine off," he tells her and leaves.

Shit! What had he just done? He had practically ravished Hinata with everyone standing right there! Sasuke barely knew the girl. Just because she looked good in a bikini and the loser was oblivious, did not give him the right to jump her like that.

Alright, that was a lie. She didn't look good in a bikini. She looked like a fucking siren. Stunning, absolutely stunning.

Sasuke was not a man who was easily impressed by a pretty face or a full figure. But damn. Naruto was an idiot. How the Hell could any straight man not notice when a woman who looked like that was into him and take full advantage of said situation?

Was Naruto gay? He had to be gay. Just Hinata's breasts alone were enough to activate his Sharingan. That's not to mention her other ASSets or those legs.

"Seriously, what the fuck is wrong with that loser," Sasuke mutters to himself as he heads to his hotel room.

"Did that really just happen," Sakura asks Ino.

"You mean did Sasuke and Hinata just makeout? Yeah, that really just happened," the blonde confirms.

"What a drag. He was drinking a lot tonight. He's probably just a frisky drunk," Shikamaru offers.

"Hinata, are you okay," Kiba demands to know.

"I'm f-ine, Kiba. Thank you for asking," Hinata says.

"That bastard! He just grabbed you and felt you up like some pervert," the canine lover growls.

"Oh stop your growling. We both know you aren't actually suicidal enough to make an issue out of it," Shino says.

"SHE'S OUT TEAMMATE! WE HAVE TO PROTECT HER FROM PERVERTS," the other man says.

"She doesn't look like she needs protection. From where I was standing, it looked entirely consensual," the insect lover states.

"THAT'S NOT THE POINT," Kiba howls.

"Kiba, calm down. Maybe you should ask Hinata if she's upset about what happened before flying off the handle," Tenten yells at him.

"Right. Hinata," Kiba asks.

"I was just surprised at all. He didn't hurt me. S-asuke had a lot to drink. He might not even remember that in the morning. I don't want people to get into a fight over m-e," Hinata stammers, still in shock.

"Alright. I'll let it go this once. But if he tries to make you into his drunk booty call again, I'm going to tear into him," Kiba warns.

"Well it wasn't really a booty call. It was just kissing," Choji says and munches on some chips.

"You know exactly what I meant," Kiba scoffs.

"Right, well I'm going to get to the bottom of this," Naruto says and heads off after Sasuke.

"This won't end well," Sakura groans.

"I bet you that Sasuke tries to Chidori Naruto in the nuts," Ino offers.

"Do I look like a sucker? That's exactly what Sasuke is going to do," the pinkette sighs.

"Eh, billboard brow, I was just trying to make a little easy money. Can't blame a girl for trying," she says.

Sasuke locks his door after he gets inside his room. Of course a locked door wasn't going to stop a determined ninja. It ESPECIALLY wasn't going to stop a certain hyperactive knucklehead.

"Bastard, open this door right now. We need to talk," Naruto yells.

"Naruto, shut your loud mouth. Some people are trying to sleep at this hour," Sasuke states.

"Well then you better open the door or else I'm going to wake them up," the blonde threatens.

"I really hate you sometimes," Sasuke says with a sigh and opens the door for his best friend.

"So why'd you jump Hinata like that? That's not like you. Hell you've been avoiding fan girls for years and then just out of the blood you decide to Kiss Assault someone," Naruto says.

"Kiss Assault, really? Loser where do you come up with this garbage," Sasuke asks and raises an eyebrow.

"You attacked her with kisses. She was completely helpless! It was assault with your mouth," Naruto argues.

"She seemed to be enjoying the _assault,"_ Sasuke says bitingly.

"That's not the point, bastard! Hinata's really nice. You shouldn't string her along like that. Unless you really actually do like her and the alcohol made you act on your hidden feelings," the blue eyed man states as if he was seriously considering this possibility.

"Hidden feelings? Loser, I've barely said hi to her before today," Sasuke scoffs at whatever romantic fantasy Naruto was undoubtedly coming up in his demented mind.

"You don't just kiss someone like THAT, if you don't have feelings for them," Naruto insists.

"Loser, have you never heard of porn or one night stands? It happens ALL the damn time," the dark haired man growls at him.

"So you are saying that you view Hinata as an adult film star or only want a one nighter. Bastard, I'm so disappointed in you. I didn't think you were some heartless pervert like that," Naruto yells at him.

"NO! That's not what I'm saying. I'm saying it's possible to kiss someone without having romantic feelings for them. I only did it because she's been in love with you for years. But you are so goddamn oblivious, you've never noticed. The poor girl is wasting her life away, waiting for you to notice her. But you never would have. So I stepped in," Sasuke says.

"…So in your own bastardly way, you were trying to help her? It was a pity kiss," Naruto asks.

"Yes, I was trying to help her. No it wasn't a pity kiss. You're an idiot. If you acted like a fucking man once in awhile, you wouldn't be missing out on a damn good kisser," Sasuke growls at him.

"Acted like a fucking man, what's that supposed to mean," Naruto growls.

"You have a BEAUTIFUL woman who is in love with you. You LIKE her. She wants you. But you don't do anything about it. A MAN would have hit that like half a fucking decade ago," the last Uchiha says as if it was the most obvious thing in the world.

"Whoa. You really are drunk. Did you really just say, _hit that,"_ the blonde asks and tries to take Sasuke's temperature with his hand.

"Phrasing aside, the point remains the same," Sasuke swat Naruto's hand away from his forehead.

"Wait did you just call Hinata beautiful," the blue eyed man asks.

"Yeah. She is. Anyone that isn't blind and saw her in that bikini could see that. Seriously, are you gay? Not that I give a fuck. But it would explain a lot. You chased after my ass for years. Sorry, loser. I prefer chicks over dicks," Sasuke states.

"Whoa! Whoa! You are really wasted. I am NOT gay. I just thought she liked me as a friend," Naruto insists.

"A friend who blushes, stutters, faints around you, and died trying to protect you? Are you really that stupid? What does she have to do give you a _Kiss Assault_ you in public," Sasuke asks mockingly.

"God, you are a pervert when you are drunk. Don't talk about Hinata like that," Naruto scolds him.

"I'm not a pervert. You are a damn monk," Sasuke says and rolls his eyes.

"So your sex drive only comes out when you are intoxicated," Naruto muses.

"You are such an idiot. Well I hope she listens to me. Even if you decide to man up, I doubt you could satisfy her," the Uchiha taunts him.

"Excuse you, bastard," Naruto growls and lunges at his best friend.

"You heard me. You are clueless when it comes to pleasing women," he says.

"Oh and like you know any better? You have turned down every girl that's ever asked you out," the blonde scoffs and pins Sasuke.

"At least I'd know what to do with one, if I was interested," Sasuke growls and rolls Naruto underneath him.

It was at that point that Kakashi enters the room. Naruto had left the door open when he came inside. The silver haired Hokage sighs. They were at it again. Some things never changed.

"Alright, what is the fight about this time and why do the rest of the Rookie Nine look like they are in shock," he asks conversationally.

"The bastard assaulted Hinata," Naruto cries out.

"Sasuke did you really attack Hinata? Why would you do that? She's such a nice girl," Kakashi scolds him.

"The idiot considers making out to be a _Kiss Assault,"_ Sasuke defends himself.

"Ohhh. Wait did you really kiss Hinata," Kakashi asks blinking.

He didn't get it. The Hyuga girl had clearly had a crush on Naruto for years. Everyone knew about it, except for the blonde. As far as he knew, Sasuke hadn't even spared her even so much as a glance.

"Yes. I wanted to let her know that the loser is oblivious and other men would be more than happy to man up and actually pay attention to her," Sasuke glares down at Naruto.

"I see. So you decided to volunteer to do this, _Manning up,"_ Kakashi asks, chuckling in amusement.

"Damn fucking right I did. Have you seen her in that bikini," Sasuke replies and then immediately regretted it.

"Well that's good to know. I was beginning to worry about you really. Clan restoration is quite tricky if you are asexual," Kakashi muses.

"What'd you call me," Sasuke growls.

"Asexual. Some people just don't have a sex drive. There's nothing wrong with it. It's just how some people are wired," the Copycat ninja elaborates.

"Asexual my ass. Go ask Hinata how asexual I am NOT," the last Uchiha states twitching.

"I'd rather not embarrass the girl further. In the morning, I do hope you clarify things for her. She's likely highly confused at the moment. You do at least owe her that much, don't you think," the Kage asks.

"Yeah, I'll talk to her in the morning. I wasn't really thinking. It's just he's such a god damn moron and I hate to see someone waste their life away pining over a moron," Sasuke responds.

"I am not a moron," Naruto growls.

"Yes, yes you are. Maybe you should marry your ramen," the dark haired man taunts him.

"Oh that's it, you are so dead," the blonde howls.

"Bring it, loser," Sasuke says with a smirk.

"Oh I'll bring it! Believe it," Naruto cries and charges up his trademark attack.

Kakashi sighs. He heads off to speak with the hotel owner. No doubt they'd end up destroying the room. As he had provoked Sasuke a bit, he felt partially responsible for the damages. He hands him quite a bit of money.

"I'm afraid that Sasuke and Naruto are having a heated discussion. That money should cover the cost of repairs and there's a bit extra for all the trouble they caused," he explains.

"Thank you, Lord Hokage," he says.

"Anytime. Oh there you are Hinata," Kakashi says when he sees the blunette.

"Hinata, are you alright. I heard about the…excitement," he asks in a "fatherly fashion."

"I'm alright. I'm still surprised Sasuke would do that," Hinata mumbles and blushes.

"Oh that's only because Uchihas tended to avoid alcohol for this very reason. You see liquor has different effects on people. Some people become angry drunks, some sociable, some silly, and some are flirtatious. Uchihas tend to fall into the last camp rather heavily. I don't know why exactly. I think it has something to do with the Sharingan honestly. Sasuke probably didn't know about this because his family died when he was so young," Kakashi explains.

"So you think the only reason he kissed me is because of the wine," Hinata says.

"Oh I'm sure that's not the only reason. It likely just made him bolder. Sasuke isn't very…affectionate by nature. He also mentioned in passing something about your bikini. I told him that he should talk to you in the morning. You do deserve to know what was going on in that twisted little head of his," Kakashi continues.

"Thank you, Kakashi. I think I'd that," Hinata says.

"Anytime," Kakashi says and nods at her.

"Oh Lord Hokage, would you mind if I borrowed one of your books by Jirayia," she asks.

"Hmm I never expected you to be the type to be into erotic literature. But sure. I am always happy to recommend his works," Kakashi reaches into his pack and hands Hinata one of the more "innocent" versions of Jirayia's work. (He didn't want to overload the poor girl.)


	2. Chapter 2

Siren's Call

Author's Note: Thank you guys for all the reviews. I'm glad drunk/frisky Sasuke was well received. Lol and a lot of people are wondering what Hinata's going to do with Kakashi's book. If you have any requests for this story or other ones feel free to leave them in a review or a private message.

Chapter Notation: It's backkk. I don't think this is cannon. But I always had the idea that the Sharingan would activate whenever an Uchiha was feeling a strong emotion. I think that would include lust. Bedroom eyes, ninja style. Sasuke is somewhat back to normal here. Hinata takes the reigns. (OOC perhaps? But it's always the quiet ones. We did have a couple requests for Hinata to be more assertive in her sensuality.)

Chapter Two

The next morning, Sasuke had a killer hangover. Alright. Lesson learned. Don't drink that much alcohol ever again in one go. He rubs his temples and does what Suigetsu had dubbed the, _Hangover Jutsu._

Sasuke might not be a big drinker, but Suigetsu could drink like a fish. Thankfully, the jutsu was surprisingly effective. It no longer felt like someone was pounding on his skull with a hammer. Now it was only a dull ache. Well that was better.

"What do you know, waterboy was finally useful," Sasuke mutters to himself.

Just as Sasuke was starting to shake off the worst of said hangover, he heard a knock on his door. The last Uchiha goes and opens it cautiously. Thankfully it wasn't Naruto.

Bad news? It was Hinata. Dammit. Now he was going to have to explain himself. He really did owe her an apology.

It wasn't right to just grab her like that. They barely knew each other. Well…now she had been thoroughly introduce to his tongue at least.

"Hey, Hinata. Look about last night," he starts to say and feels so fucking awkward.

"Did you mean it," she asks.

"Mean what," Sasuke inquires very cautiously.

"That a lot of men would be happy to have my attention," the bluenette replies.

"Oh that. Yeah, of course. I really am sorry. I shouldn't have just grabbed you like that. I was a jerk. You deserve way more respect than I showed you last night," Sasuke hurriedly dispenses his apology.

Apologies were not something that came naturally to him. The words, " _I'm really am sorry,"_ felt so alien on his tongue. But Hinata deserved an apology. There was just no getting around that.

It was really the least he could do. He would have gone postal if some girl had just randomly started feeling him up and making out with him in public. Sasuke was a person who deeply cherished the concept of personal space. He'd always afforded others the same "courtesy," until last night.

"I didn't feel disrespected," she mumbles.

"You didn't," Sasuke asks.

"No. I was surprised. But I wasn't upset. I felt," she trails off.

She wasn't mad at him? He hadn't expected that. Sasuke was relieved. He was well aware that Hinata was now able to drain chakra as well as block it. While he was confident he would beat her in a real battle, he would have sucked it up and dealt with her fury. She had every right to hit him a few times.

The last Uchiha noted that the bikini was gone. While he mourned its loss, he was glad the temptation had been removed. That swimsuit taunted him. It practically said, _Molest me._

Instead of the swimwear, she had dawned a white shirt and some blue shorts. He could see those lovely legs of hers. They seemed to go on for miles.

He could easily imagine them wrapped around him as he took her against the wall, the bed, or the shower. Actually, Sasuke had suddenly discovered he possessed quite the imagination when it came to Hinata's legs.

"You felt what," he asks softly and tries to banish away those VERY inappropriate thoughts. (He was trying to convince Hinata that he wasn't some pervert, not prove to her that he was!)

"Something I haven't ever felt before," she murmurs.

"Hinata, I'm not a mind reader. What did you feel," he chides her gently.

"Wanted," she answers shyly.

Sasuke blinks. He wasn't prepared for the flood of emotions to hit him just from hearing that one word. She'd never felt wanted? That was…heartbreaking and infuriating at the same time. Naruto was such a fucking moron.

"Hinata, like I said Naruto is an idiot. There are plenty of men out there that would love to be with you," Sasuke says.

"Does that include you or were you just making a point," Hinata shocks herself by asking in such an outrageously bold way. (Well outrageous by her standards anyway.)

"Honestly? At first, I was just fucking annoyed with him being oblivious. You looked so beautiful and I was intoxicated. I just felt angry that you were wasting your life waiting for him to notice you. I didn't expect to enjoy it so much. Not that I thought you'd be a bad kisser. But it was…you were…amazing," he finishes lamely.

Sasuke felt that amazing just didn't accurately describe how fucking good she had felt in his arms or how much he had enjoyed her kisses. The last Uchiha knew he was walking a fine line here. He didn't want to damage her already fragile confidence by implying that she was a bad kisser. But he also didn't want her to think he was a complete cad.

"So you do want me then," she asks, tilting her head a bit confused by his answer.

"I'm attracted to you. Very attracted to you. I don't deserve you though. Maybe my stunt last night will knock some sense into the loser. He'll man up. You two can live happily ever after and have hyperactive babies. Then you can name one of your babies after me. Please don't name a blonde baby after me though. A blonde Sasuke just is so unnatural," he muses and shudders as if disturbed by the very thought of someone blonde sharing his name.

"Sasuke," Hinata says warningly.

"Alright. Alright. You don't have to name the baby after me. It was just a suggestion," he concedes.

"That's NOT what I meant. Though I have to agree that a blonde Sasuke would be…strange," she murmurs.

"Yes, unnatural," he agrees and nods his head quite somberly.

"But that's not the point," Hinata says.

"What is the point," the dark haired man asks.

"You said you don't deserve me. But you don't get to decide that. I decide who does and doesn't deserve me. No one else gets to do that for me," she says and shocks the Hell out of the last living Uchiha by roughly shoving him onto the bed.

"Well yeah. But I think it's kind of obvious that I don't," Sasuke blinks and looks up at the Hyuga who had decided she was going to straddle his waist and pin his arms over his head.

"Sasuke, you just agreed with me that I should be the one to decide who is worthy of me and who isn't. Then you contradicted yourself by deciding you didn't deserve me. That is referred to as cognitive dissonance in psychology," she informs him.

"Yeah. You're right. You um win," he asks.

Sasuke wasn't sure whether to be terrified or aroused. His mind was terrified. All of this was extremely out of character for Hinata Hyuga. What the fuck was going on? Had the world been tilted on its axis? Had Hell finally frozen over?

Maybe it wasn't really Hinata. Could someone have used a Transformation Jutsu to fool him in order to get easy access to his room for an assassination attempt? It sounded outrageous. But it still made more sense than what was happening now.

While his mind was contemplating the possibility that this might be an assassin, his body had firmly decided that it was quite fine with Hinata straddling his waist. Actually, it liked it quite a lot thank you very much. This was about to get awkward, if he didn't get the pretty ninja off of him. The last thing he needed was for Hinata to notice his arousal.

"Mmm so I guess it is true what they say about your clan," she muses and seems…proud of herself?

"Maybe. What are you talking about," Sasuke asks.

"That the Sharingan can be triggered just as easily by lust as bloodlust," she murmurs.

Fuck! Dammit! Wait how the fuck did she even know about that particular quirk to his family's bloodline? Nevermind, it didn't matter. The point was she knew. Well it wasn't so bad. He'd already admitted that he was attracted to her. This was just…his body proving it. It was embarrassing, but certainly not something she couldn't have figured out otherwise.

 _Sasuke remembers when he first found out about the Sharingan's more…sensual applications. He was probably about five years old. Itachi had taken him to the zoo._

 _Sasuke had been very happy that day. He loved it when his big brother took him places. It was rare that Itachi had a day off anymore. So it was a special treat to get to spend the whole day with him!_

 _"Big brother, why do the boy peacocks have bright colorful feathers, but the girl's don't? Shouldn't it be the other way around," Sasuke had innocently asked._

 _"The colorful feathers are the male's way of impressing the females and eventually starting a family with them. It's much like how some women wear makeup or our Sharingan in some cases," Itachi explains._

 _"How is it like the Sharingan," Sasuke had asked completely confused by that comment._

 _"When an Uchiha finds someone they really like and could see themselves having children with, their Sharingan activates involuntarily outside of battle," his older brother had explained and Sasuke thought that he might have detected a faint hint of pink on his cheeks._

 _That was impossible though! His big brother never blushed. Nah Sasuke must have imagined it._

 _"Does that only happen to the men in our family," he asks curiously._

 _"No, this applies equally to the men and women in our family. We are more…equal than the peacocks in that way," Itachi had answered him with a laugh._

"Oh that," Sasuke mentally curses himself as he stammers.

"Feels like Kakashi's book was right," she continues.

"Kakashi's book? Hinata what are you talking about," Sasuke asks and tries to imagine Hinata actually reading what Kakashi called "erotic literature."

"Well after you left, I ran into Kakashi. He was kind enough to lend me one of his books by Jirayia," she continues and rocks her hips in such a way that it causes her clothed lower half to brush against Sasuke's.

"FUCK," Sasuke hisses in pleasure.

Hinata bites back a moan. Privately, she had to agree with Sasuke's sentiment. The bluenette hadn't expected what Kiba once vulgarly referred to as dry humping to feel THAT good.

She knew she was taking a gamble here. But Sasuke had kissed her first. So he had to like her right? He wasn't the type that just went around kissing women randomly. He was about the furthest from a playboy as it was possible to be.

So she had asked Kakashi for his book. Jirayia was well known for his expertise when it came to all things carnal. Surely, there would be something useful in that book. Hinata had decided she wasn't going to be ignored anymore and that book was going to help her be completely unignorable. It didn't bother her that unignorable wasn't a real word. It was the principle of the thing dammit.

"It said that the more aloof and quiet the man is, the more sensitive to touch he is," she continues.

"Yeah," he says and quite honestly he probably would have agreed to anything at this point.

"And as for those blonde babies, you kissed me last night. Naruto didn't go to see me at all. If he wanted me, he would have fought for me," she continues.

"Well…he did come to see me and scolded me," Sasuke offers.

"He scolded you," Hinata asks incredulously.

"Yeah, not a big deal. He was just trying to protect his friend," the last Uchiha says.

"That does explain why your room looks like a tornado hit it," she murmurs.

"Oh trust me, that was mild. We can take out entire forests during our more heated arguments," Sasuke assures her.

"I'm going to go talk to Naruto. He doesn't notice me for years and then gets upset when someone shows an interest," she huffs.

"Hinata…that wasn't what I meant," Sasuke starts to say, but it was too late.

Hinata had already hoped off him and was halfway down the hall. Shit. This wasn't going to end well, he thought to himself. This was so not good.

Sasuke stumbles off the bed. He follows her awkwardly into the hallway. Hinata knocked on Naruto's room.

"Oh hey, Hinata. Are you okay after everything? Did the bastard at least apologize for jumping you like that," the blonde asks as he yawns, still waking up and he was clearly totally unprepared for what was about to happen.

"He did apologize," Hinata answers.

"Oh good," Naruto says.

"He didn't have to though," the bluenette continues.

"What do you mean," the blonde asks in confusion.

"Naruto, I AM a Jonin. If I didn't want him to kiss me, I could have made that perfectly clear. I could have locked up his chakra points or something," she huffs, as if offended by the idea that Naruto viewed her as some helpless damsel in distress.

"Well yeah. I guess so. But you are too nice to do that," the blue eyed ninja says and rubs the back of his head.

"I'll prove you wrong," Hinata says and proceeds to lock up Naruto's chakra points so fast that Sasuke almost got whiplash.

"OWE! Hinata that hurt," he whined and doubled over.

"I loved you! I spent years trying to get your attention. I thought if I was a good friend, that maybe you'd notice me. I was always there for you! I even died for you and you STILL didn't understand that I loved you romantically. I didn't just love you as a friend," she continues, ignoring the pain the blonde was obviously in.

"I'm sorry Hinata. I'm willing to die for my friends. I thought you were just doing the same thing. I didn't mean to hurt or ignore you. I just don't… you know," he trails off awkwardly.

"You don't love me as a lover should. You love me as a friend," she says.

"Yeah," Naruto answers.

"That would have been nice to know a DECADE AGO," she thunders at him. (Sasuke blinks, he didn't know Hinata could thunder.)

"Yeah. I'm sorry. I didn't mean to you know lead you on or anything," Naruto says and looks at her with those big blue puppy eyes like, _Please don't be mad at me._

"It's not your fault. I was the one who was stupid. I should have just asked you how you felt," her eyes soften and she unlocks his chakra points.

"Are you two okay now," Sasuke asks cautiously.

"Yeah, I think we're good," Naruto says.

"I got my closure," Hinata replies.

"Good. Hey, loser you want to get some training in," Sasuke asks.

"Sure! Sounds great," the blonde says and trots over to Sasuke.

"Oh and Hinata, I'd ask if you wanted to come but it looks like they want you for…something," Sasuke says awkwardly and looks at the trio girls approaching.

"Oh. Good morning Sakura, Ino, and Tenten," Hinata says, the picture of innocence. (As if she hadn't just been shoving Sasuke onto the bed and straddling him suggestively.)

"So we got tickets to the spa. You wanna come," Tenten asks.

"That sounds like fun," Hinata says and heads off with the other girls, having no idea what she had just gotten herself into.

"Should we save her," Sasuke asks Naruto.

"Nah. She got pissed when I tried to play the White Knight. Let the princess slay her own dragons, sometimes," the blonde answers and heads off with Sasuke for some training.

"Hinata, spill," Ino says once they were alone.

"Spill what," the Hyuga asks.

"Everything," Sakura demands.

"About what," the confused Heiress inquires.

"What the Hell is going on with you and Sasuke," the pinkette elaborates.

"Oh. Well…Uchiha metabolisms are slightly different than most people. You know how sometimes alcohol makes people…more flirtatious," she asks.

"Yeah," Tenten says.

"Well it's something like that," the bluenette offers.

"Oh. So you mean all this time all we had to do was get him drunk," Ino muses thoughtfully.

"INO PIG! SHUT UP. That would be wrong to take advantage of someone who is intoxicated," Sakura yells at her.

"I was just joking. So that's why he kissed you then," Ino asks Hinata.

"Yes," Hinata answers.

Hinata felt guilty. She didn't know why she was lying to her friends. Well it wasn't exactly a lie.

He probably wouldn't have kissed her if he wasn't drunk. But it wasn't the full reason either. It just felt more special for her to be the only one who knew that Sasuke was attracted to her. She didn't need the others to know that it was the result of anything more than Sasuke being intoxicated.

Meanwhile, Sasuke and Naruto begin their training. They weren't going to use jutsus. They didn't want to risk destroying the resort by accident.

"So are you and Hinata, you know," Naruto says as he throws a jab at his friend.

"Together," Sasuke asks as he skillfully evades Narutos' attack.

"Yeah," the blonde replies.

"I'm not sure," the last Uchiha replies, aiming a kick at Naruto's stomach.

"What do you mean you aren't sure? Either you are or you aren't," the blue eyed ninja blocks the kick.

"Well she came to my room in the morning. She said that she wasn't angry about my kissing her," Sasuke begins and Naruto actually stops fighting with him because he wanted to hear this.

"Sounds like Hinata. She almost never gets mad at anyone," the blonde offers.

"Yeah. She said that it made her feel something she hadn't felt before," the dark haired man continues.

"Really? What," Naruto inquires.

"Wanted. That's partially your fault, dumbass," Sasuke shoots a glare at him.

"Fuck. That's a kick in the nuts. I feel like such an ass now," the future Hokage states.

"Yeah. You should. So you know I was trying to explain myself and she just shoves me on the bed," Sasuke states.

"No way. You are so lying. She wouldn't do that," Naruto protests.

"I'm not lying. She actually straddled my waist and was talking about what she read in Kakashi's book," he informs him.

"Hinata read one of Kakashi's books? Are we talking about the same Hinata," Naruto demands to know.

"I know. It's crazy. But then I told her how you scolded me and she took off to give you, your well deserved ass kicking," Sasuke finishes.

"Oh. So do you want to be with her, like that," Naruto asks.

"Before yesterday, I never thought about it," the other man replies honestly.

"And now," the blonde questions.

"I'm not going to lie…there's definitely chemistry. But she deserves better. She doesn't deserve a killer. She'd be happier with someone…nicer than I am," Sasuke finishes lamely.

"Well I have to admit that you are a bastard. But if you really like her and she's straddling you, I guess it's mutual. You should go for it," Naruto advises.

"I don't know if I should take relationship advice from someone who didn't even realize that someone was in love with him for years," Sasuke muses.

"HEY! Stop being a bastard," Naruto growls at him.

"I'll stop being a bastard, when you stop being a loser," Sasuke smirks.


	3. Chapter 3

Siren's Call

Author's Note: Thanks for all the reviews guys. I'm glad that drunk/frisky Sasuke and a more assertive Hinata have been so well received. I keep trying not to make them too OOC, but this fan fiction wants to a crackfic I guess. But we are keeping the limeish and eventually lemon flavor naturally ;)

Chapter Notation: We all know that freaky stuff when down in the Sound. Hinata talks dirty for about 0.02 seconds lol. Sorry this chapter is a smidge shorter than I would have liked.

Chapter Three

 _While at the Sound, Sasuke had constantly strove to push himself to be stronger. But there were times when even he couldn't push his body further. It'd be stupid to cause permanent damage to himself in his quest to get stronger. So every now and then, a "break" was needed._

 _"Dammit," he had hissed in pain and decided that day would be one of those days._

 _Sasuke had only been 13-17 at the time. In the beginning he was young enough, that all but the most deviant Sound Ninjas didn't try to seduce him. As he got older though, it almost seemed like a game. Who can bed the Uchiha first?_

 _None of them were worthy of being his lover. He had to drown out the sounds of their invitations, which normally took the form of having sex with someone else nearby. It was their way of trying to "entice him." Sasuke had taken up reading to do so._

 _"Myths and Legends of the Ancient World," he reads the title of the nearest book, he happened to grab._

 _Sasuke would have taken anything really. He just needed something to distract him from what sounded like the orgy going on in the next room. It probably was. This book would have to do._

 _He just wanted to be able to focus on something else besides the screams of pleasure and he thought he might have heard the sound of a whip cracking? Damn they were freaks. He was surrounded by sexual deviants. Was he the only normal person here?!_

 _He'd idly opened the book. Sasuke happened to land on a page with a picture of several scantily clad beautiful women lounging on some vicious looking rocks and in the background he could see that a ship was heading towards the rocks. The men on the ship looked quite happy to see the women and didn't appear notice that they were sailing straight towards their deaths. The women in the picture appeared to be singing._

 _"Idiots," he mutters at the men, but he couldn't help but read the page next to the picture curiously._

 _Sirens is what the women were called. Beautiful women with magical voices. They lured sailors to death with their melodious singing voices and their beauty._

 _He takes another look at the picture. Alright, the men were stupid. But he could see where it would be very easy to get…distracted by the sirens. They were very…alluring._

Siren wasn't a word he would have ever associated with Hinata until the night before. Hell he barely associated any words with her. Their interactions had been limited to put it mildly. The extent of which was generally watching her faint, blush, or stutter around Naruto. Yeah, they to put it bluntly, he barely knew her at all.

When he saw her in that hot spring though, in that bikini…that had changed quickly. He would have been more than willing to crash into those rocks to get a better look at her. That s were supposed to be sly and intentionally seductive. That bikini should have been illegal. It was just taunting him. That combined with the wine and he hadn't stood a chance. Really, he was only human.

Hinata wasn't sly at all. But she looked the part. She was practically an angel, but her body could tempt any man to sin. (Except Naruto, who was still an idiot of the highest order.)

"But enough about the loser," he mutters to himself.

Meanwhile, Hinata was having her own internal struggle. She couldn't believe she had done that. She had acted so wanton! Hinata had straddled his hips and probably would have done more if Sasuke hadn't brought up Naruto. It actually made her angry. He didn't notice her for years and then had the nerve to scold another man for hitting on her?

 _Yesterday just kept replying in her head over and over again. It was like it was on a constant loop. She couldn't shut it off._

 _"There are plenty of men who would be happy to have your attention. I'll prove it," she recalled Sasuke saying as he pulled her into his arms and kissed her passionately._

 _She remembered moaning into the kiss. Sasuke tasted like cinnamon. For such a normally cold person, his kisses were hot. She'd never been close enough to inhale his scent before. It was a mixture of pine and sandalwood. Very masculine. She figured the pine tree scent was from him training in the forest so much. The sandalwood was probably just his natural scent._

 _He was far from shy. Sasuke hadn't hesitated to deepen the kiss or to allow his hands to wander. She blushed scarlet now remembering the feeling of his hands grabbing her ass._

 _That's when she heard the other Rookie's talking. She wasn't an exhibitionist, no matter how good his touches felt. So she had lightly pressed against his chest, marveling at the feeling of the muscles coiling against her hand automatically. Sasuke was a man who was constantly ready to shift into Fight or Flight mode._

 _It was much like a panther she had once encountered on a mission. He (well she thought it was a he, it wasn't like she got close enough to check) had been lounging on a rock. It almost seemed like he was sunbathing. When a shot rang out from nearby._

 _The panther had taken off instantly. From relaxed to totally alert in less than a fraction of a second. She figured that was how Sasuke was wired as well. She just never pictured THIS panther, pouncing on HER. Actually the thought of Sasuke pouncing anyone was pretty hard to imagine. He was just that aloof and had always been that way as far as she could tell._

She bites her lower lip. What was she supposed to do now? Was she supposed to go find Sasuke or wait to see if he would come to see her? She decided to go for a middle ground. She heads back to the hot springs in the same swimsuit as before. He seemed to like it yesterday…

Sasuke decides to go for a swim to clear his head. He hadn't expected to run into Hinata again. Clearly the Gods and Goddesses had decided to extract their revenge on Sasuke for his previous crimes in the form of constantly taunting him with Hinata in THAT bikini. That was the only logical explanation for why this KEPT happening!

"Hey, Hinata," he says.

"Sasuke," she responds.

"So we never really got to finish our conversation earlier," he starts to say and mentally winces at how awkward that sounded.

"Yeah. I was wondering if maybe you'd like to…have dinner or something sometime," she asks shyly.

"Earlier you were straddling my waist and had me pinned, now you are a kitten again. I told you that I'm not a good fit for you," he murmurs and against his better judgment finds himself caressing her cheek.

"And I told you I'll decide that," she snaps, Byakugan flaring and was she actually challenging him?

"And the lioness makes another appearance. You sure you want to continue whatever this is with me? Do you know how much blood is on my hands," he asks.

"You were a different person then," she says.

"You're really going to try this, aren't you," Sasuke asks, raising an eyebrow.

"If you want to," she mumbles and looks at her feet.

Oh yeah, he was a goner. Even he wasn't enough of an asshole to say no when she looked so vulnerable. Besides, he hadn't been lying. He was attracted to her in a very animalistic, primal way.

"I want to. So where would you like to go? Anywhere but the Ramen Shop is fine with me. The loser takes me there like 10 fucking times a week," Sasuke says rolling his eyes.

"Your place," she says, giggling at the Ramen Shop part.

"My place," he asks, blinking.

"You said we could go anywhere that I wanted as long as it wasn't the Ramen Shop," she answers.

"Well yeah. It's just no one has been in my District since," he trails off.

"I know. I think they'd want the District to be something other than a ghost town," she murmurs.

"Yeah. Maybe. Alright. So I'll meet you there? My house is the biggest and the only one with the lights on. You can't miss it," he says.

"Great. I'll cook," she says with a smile.

"Hinata, you don't' have to cook. I can cook or order something if you like," he says.

"I want to though. My mother always used to say the way to a man's heart was through his stomach," she says innocently.

"Alright," he decides, what the Hell? (If she really wanted to cook for him, let her.)

"So when would you like to," she asks.

"How about next Sunday, at 8," he replies.

"That sounds good," she says with a smile.

"Yeah," Sasuke says and figures that Hinata is likely the definition of low maintenance. (It was so easy to make her happy.)

Next Sunday, Sasuke waits for Hinata. He hadn't known what to wear really. Honestly, this was his first date. He'd had other things on his mind during his teenage years. The word date sounded silly even in his own head. But he figured that is probably what this was.

Soon enough, he hears a knock on his door. It had to be Hinata. She was the only one who had permission to be in his District. He opens the door and lets her in.

Idly, he wonders if maybe he should have gotten her flowers. Nah. He'd already grabbed her like a caveman, flowers weren't going to make him seem more innocent and it'd be horrible for his reputation.

Naruto would never let him live it down. Sasuke was many things, but stupid wasn't one of them. Letting the blonde find out he'd given a woman flowers was stupid. He'd never hear the end of it. EVER.

"Hi," she says.

"Hey, guess you found the place alright," he says dryly.

"It was kinda hard to miss," she replies with a smile.

Thankfully, Hinata was not wearing her, _Molest Me swimsuit._ She'd gone with simple white summer dress. Sasuke knew what was underneath that dress (or at least had a pretty good idea now) though. So yeah, his Sharingan decided to fucking activate again. Great…

Hinata definitely noticed. He could tell because now she was blushing. He was proud of his clan but this whole Sharingan broadcasting your desire thing, he could live without. He wasn't a fucking peacock! Somewhere in the afterlife, he was sure that Itachi was laughing at him.

"Yeah, I guess so. Come on, I'll show you around," he says, offering her his hand.

"That's one of the bathrooms, that's a bedroom, study, library, washing room, another bathroom, more bedrooms, over there is the kitchen, upstairs is the attic, this is the living room, and that's my bedroom on the left. And of course the training dojo," he finishes.

"It's very clean," she says.

"Yeah. I wasn't here for years. So no one was here to trash the place," he says.

"Somehow, I don't see you as a very messy person," she laughs and heads to the kitchen.

 _Sasuke followed Hinata to the kitchen. Now he suddenly realized why his father had almost always chosen to walk behind his mother when given an option._

 _Damn the view was nice. He particularly liked the way the white fabric of that dress caressed her hips and her ass. It wasn't designed to be a seductive cut, Hinata was really just that curvy._

 _He remembered when he was little. On the rare occasion that Fugaku Uchiha made it home before dinner, he'd watch Mikoto in the kitchen. Sasuke didn't know why._

 _His father couldn't even prepare toast without burning it. It was one of the few things that Sasuke remembered his father failing at miserably. He was utterly hopeless in the kitchen. So he couldn't be helping his mother make dinner. If he was, the house would have burned down by now._

 _"Shisui, why does father watch mother cook," Sasuke had asked innocently._

 _"Well you see Sasuke some men prefer to admire the view of their wife's a-," Shisui had started to answer Sasuke only to be silenced by Itachi's Super Death Glare of Doom._

 _"Don't you even think about talking about my mother that way and with Sasuke right here," Itachi warns his best friend._

 _"I'm just saying, your mom has a very nice," Itachi gives him another glare._

 _"A nice what," Sasuke asks._

 _"Amazing culinary style to her cooking," his older brother states._

 _"Oh," Sasuke decided to leave it at that._

Despite himself, Sasuke found himself chuckling at the memory. Apparently his father had been an ass man. It was a close call really, but Sasuke preferred breasts. But Hinata's rump, well it was more than enough to activate his Sharingan.

"What's so funny," Hinata asks, tilting her head innocently.

"Nothing. It's nothing," Sasuke says and wraps his arms around her waist.

"Sasuke, for former criminal ninja, you are a very bad liar," Hinata says and smiles as she leans back into his hold.

"What makes you think that I'm lying," he inquires.

"Double negative. If you need to say no twice, it really means yes," she informs him.'

"Is that a real thing," Sasuke questions.

"Yes, it is," she answers.

"Alright. But you are going probably going to slap me," Sasuke warns her.

"I'm not going to slap you," she assures him.

"Well…," Sasuke says and wasn't really sure how to explain this.

"Yes," she asks.

"When I was little, my father was very busy. He was the chief of police. So it was fairly rare he'd be home before dinner was finished," he continues.

"Alright. What's so funny about that," she inquires.

"If he did get home at a decent hour, he'd always watch my mother cook. I never understood why. He was hopeless in the kitchen," Sasuke answers.

"I still don't get it," she replies.

"I asked my cousin once. He tried to tell me that some men just like admire the view of their wife's asses. Itachi almost killed him. He made a nice save though and said amazing culinary abilities," Sasuke finishes.

"That is pretty funny," she offers with a smile.

"Hilarious now that I'm old enough to get it," Sasuke says iwht a nod.

"What about you," she asks.

"What do you mean," the dark haired man replies, not sure where she was going with this.

"Father like son," she questions.

"Ohhh. I refuse to answer that on the grounds that it would likely further solidify your perception that I'm some kind of pervert," he answers.

"Sasuke, you grabbed me and kissed me with everyone watching. I doubt anything you say is going to be more…shocking than that," she assures him.

"A little. I'm more of a breast man honestly," he answers.

"Oh is that why you never returned Sakura's affections," Hinata asks.

"Whoa! Where'd that come from," Sasuke says in shock.

"I'm just saying that she has small chest is all. Is that mean," the bluenette asks.

"Well she does. But I didn't expect you to comment on another woman's bust size. No, that wasn't the reason. Mostly she was annoying and I really didn't want to risk having sons who might have pink hair," he replies.

"Mmm always planning ahead, huh," she asks, amused at that last part.

"My sons will thank me one day, when they don't have to go through the humiliation of having hair the color of flamingo's feathers," he states somberly as if his future sons' potential hair color was a matter of grave importance to him.

"I'm sure they will," she giggles.

"Of course, they will," he says and nods.

"Are there any apron's around here," she inquires.

"Yeah, I think there are probably still some in the cupboard over there," he says pointing to the side of room.

"Besides, I'm not really that interested in another woman's bust size. That was just an observation," the bluenette says.

"Well what are you interested in," he asks.

Hinata didn't know what made her say this. There was something about being around the last Uchiha that made her do and say things she normally wouldn't. Maybe because she could see from his now ruby red eyes that he actually did want her. It took the fear of rejection out of the equation. It emboldened her really.

"I'm more interested in your cock size," she says and scurries over to get the apron.

"Wait wh-at," Sasuke actually stutters and blinks in shock.

She felt rather pleased with herself. She had made one of the most feared ninjas in the entire world stutter. She had shocked HIM. The knowledge that she was capable of doing such a thing was a rush.

"So how do you like your steak," she questions as if she hadn't just asked about the size of his equipment.

"Well done," he answers, still stunned..

"Alright," she replies.

"You really wanna know," he asks.

"I'm a little curious," she admits with blush.

"I'll tell you, but you have to do something for me first," he says.

"That's fair. What do you want," she questions.

"Wear the apron," he replies.

"That's it," she says, tilting her head to the side.

"Without the dress underneath it," he finishes.

"SASUKE," she squeaks and blushes madly.

"You can keep your lingerie on. It's not that different than the bikini," he offers.

"You two are so different," Hinata mutters.

"If your talking about the loser that's because the idiot still hasn't gone through puberty," Sasuke scoffs.

"Maybe not," she laughs and goes into the bathroom to change.

Sasuke tilts his head. He didn't expect that she'd actually go along with it. Today, was a good day he decided.

Hinata comes out a few minutes later. She was only wearing the apron and some lacey white lingerie. Sasuke had never really thought of white as a particularly sexy color. But it was on Hinata or maybe it was just the way she filled it out.

Sasuke gulps. He probably shouldn't have asked her to do that. It'd be hard not to jump her now. It was only their first date. He should at least TRY to be something of a gentleman.

"Naruto is fucking moron," Sasuke says as he gets behind Hinata who was now cooking and wraps his arms around her.

"Thanks," she mumbles, still blushing.

"Beautiful," he growls and couldn't resist kissing her neck.

"Ss-asuke," she lets out a quiet moan.

Ah ha! It looked like he had found a spot. He bites down gently there and was rather satisfied to hear her moan louder this time. So his kitten, liked to be bitten. Good to know.


	4. Chapter 4

Siren's Call

Author's Note: Thanks for all the reviews guys. Yes, I'm evil and left it at a cliffhanger. Muhaha. If you guys have any requests for this story or other ones, feel free to send me a private message or leave them in a review. I'm open to suggestions about where to take this story in particular. Anyway, onto the next chapter.

Chapter Notation/warning: Sekushi means sexy in Japanese. Yeah, I added a nympho princess in this one for comedy. Don't worry, Sasuke is a good boy. He wouldn't stray. Oh and on the bright side, everyone gets to enjoy a jealous Hinata. Mentions of sexual orientations across the rainbow spectrum. I hope no one is offended by this.

Chapter Four

Sasuke was rather enjoying himself. She felt soft and warm in his arms. He ESPECIALLY liked that little sexy moan of hers, when he bit her neck.

He couldn't blame his actions on wine today. No, it was out of his system. He had wondered if maybe it was the intoxication that had made the other day feel so good. That didn't appear to be the case. The sexual chemistry was definitely still there.

"Were you still curious," he murmurs suggestively into her ear, as somehow Hinata managed to make the steaks without burning herself…despite him distracting her. (It was impressive really.)

"Yes, but I shouldn't have asked," she mews when she feels his tongue against her neck.

"Why not," his hands glide south and he starts to untie the apron.

"I don't want you to think that I'm," she trials off.

"Wanton? Hinata, you chased after Naruto for years. I know that you aren't easy. If you are worried about your reputation, it's a little late for that. Everyone saw me kissing you," he tells her.

"I'm not worried about my reputation. I just didn't want you to think that I was…immoral," she replies.

"Hinata, you are as pure as freshly fallen snow. If anyone should be concerned about the other viewing them as immoral here, that should be me," the last Uchiha says.

It was bizarre. She was actually worried that he'd view her as "loose." Pft. Please, her halo practically sparkled. He was the one having the sinful thoughts. Now, where was he? Oh yeah, that's right. He undoes the apron.

"I kinda it though," she mumbles and though she was blushing, she didn't protest him sliding the apron off.

"Like what," he asks.

"That you're dangerous and unpredictable. I don't think you'd actually hurt me. But it's…nice not knowing what you'll do next," she mumbles her partial confession.

It was. She always knew what Naruto would do. With Sasuke it was anyone's guess. She never would have expected him to kiss her so passionately or grab her in such a way with everyone standing right there. But he had and she LIKED it.

No one had ever grabbed her like that before. Like they needed her so desperately they couldn't wait. Certainly no one had ever dared to be so _improper_ with her in public. Her father and teammates could be quite intimidating. Even if someone had wanted to, they wouldn't have been dumb enough to actually do it.

"Good to know. Well I suppose in that case, I had better keep you on your toes. I wouldn't want you to get bored," he says.

"Uh huh," she nods shyly and squirms, feeling vulnerable standing there in just her lingerie.

"I'm not a complete animal. So in the interest of at least pretending to be a gentleman, we should probably get to know each other better before I satisfy…your curiosity," he murmurs.

"Who says I want you to pretend to be a gentleman," she shocks herself by saying.

"You really don't want to tempt me like that," Sasuke says and pushes her onto the coffee table.

"Maybe, I do," she squeaks in surprise at the sudden movement.

"Fuck it. Red, tomatoes, July 23rd, classical, and a family," he rattles off and captures her lips in a heated kiss.

Hinata moans into the kiss and wraps her arms around his neck. She had no idea what any of that was supposed to mean. But at the moment, she didn't really care.

She made the mistake of wrapping her legs around his waist and moans wantonly at the jolt of pleasure that rocked through her core when she felt his arousal against her clothed womanhood. That size question had been answered. BIG. Very big.

Sasuke groans. Fucking tease. He needed to clear his head before he took her on the coffee table. Someone's first time should probably include a bed instead.

"What about you," he asks.

"Mmm," she asks questioningly.

"I told you about me. It's only polite to the same," he murmurs and kisses her again.

"Oh. Wait what were you trying to tell me," she questions and returns the kiss.

"Favorite color, food, my birthday, kind of music I like, and dream," he tells her.

"Ohhh. Alright. Black, ice cream, December 27th, classical, and to make my father proud of me," she answers.

"I can work with that," Sasuke says and suddenly his imagination decided it wanted to play, when it came to Hinata and ice cream.

"That's good," she murmurs.

"So is ice cream the only thing you like to lick," he asks.

"SASUKE," Hinata squeaks and blushes scarlet.

"You said you didn't want me to pretend to be a gentleman," Sasuke reminds her.

"Well yeah," she mumbles.

"It's alright. It's not like I was expecting something like that on the first date," he assures her.

"So is that something you would like," Hinata asks shyly.

"Hinata, that's something EVERY man would like. But don't feel obligated. I wouldn't make you do something you didn't want to," he answers her.

"Really? I would have thought that you'd feel skittish about putting something that sensitive by someone's teeth," she asks.

"…I didn't think it that way," he responds.

"You could get bitten," she warns him.

"I trust you enough not to bite me. Well at least not in THAT way. If you wanted to nibble elsewhere, that'd be okay," he says and firmly lays down some ground rules. (No biting THAT sword. He shivers just thinking about how painful that would be.)

"That's a lot of trust to put in someone," Hinata says with a smile.

"It's easy to do when it comes to you. You practically have a halo," Sasuke informs her.

"Someone's coming," Hinata says.

"What are you talking about? No one comes into my District," Sasuke tells her and then sees her Byakugan was on.

"It's Kakashi," she tells him.

"Dammit. I'll go see what he wants. Hold that thought," he says and heads outside his house.

Yep, sure enough Sasuke could see the silver haired Hokage approaching. Hmm he was moving pretty fast. This had better be important. Sasuke wasn't too thrilled about the whole cockblocking thing.

"This had better be good. What is it," Sasuke scowls.

"Did I interrupt something," Kakashi asks and was thankfully just a little too tactful to directly comment on the impressive tent in Sasuke's pants.

"Yes, you did. What I want to know is what for," Sasuke growls.

Uh oh. A sexually frustrated Uchiha was a dangerous animal. Kakashi wisely takes a couple steps back.

"I have an important mission for you. It's actually fortunate that Hinata is here. You are both going on this one," Kakashi states.

"Wait how'd you know Hinata was here," the dark haired man demands to know.

"I didn't. But I took an educated guess. You two seemed to be getting along…quite well at the resort and now you seem…frustrated. Plus I can see her peeking out the window now," Kakashi finishes cheerfully.

"Dammit," Sasuke says.

"If you wanted whatever you two have going on to be a secret, you really shouldn't have shoved your tongue halfway down her throat in public," Kakashi teases.

"That was NOT my fault. I was drunk and did you see her in that bikini," Sasuke says.

"I don't think I've ever heard you sound like a normal teenager before," Kakashi chuckles.

"Stop fucking laughing at me," Sasuke scowls.

"Adorable really, if slightly disturbing. Anyway, can I come inside or is Hinata more…indisposed than you," he asks.

"…One minute," Sasuke says with a sigh and walks over to the window.

"You might want to throw something over your lingerie real quick. Apparently Kakashi has a mission for us, both of us," he tells her.

"Oh. Can you ask him to give me about two minutes," she says.

"Yeah," he says and walks over to Kakashi, feeling silly being used as the messenger.

"Give her two minutes," he says.

"I'm sorry for interrupting," Kakashi says.

"You better be," Sasuke hisses.

"But if you don't mind me asking, what did I interrupt? You see I lent Hinata one of my books the other day. I hope it has been helpful," he offers.

"YOU WHAT," Sasuke demands to know.

"Oh don't sound so horrified. Personally, I think it's sweet. She probably wanted to know how to please you," Kakashi continues.

"Don't you ever give her such filth again. I'm the only one allowed to corrupt my kitten," he growls.

"Your kitten? You gave her a nickname? I suppose it does fit. She is definitely cute and cuddly like an adorable little kitten. Your sex kitten, huh," Kakashi muses.

"Kakashi if you don't shut the fuck up, I'm going to Chidori your balls off and fed them to your dogs," Sasuke snarls.

"…Hopefully Hinata will be a good influence on you. You've grown far too sadistic since puberty," he continues.

"THAT'S IT," Sasuke says and reaches for his sword.

Thankfully for Kakashi, Hinata came outside at that moment. Sasuke lowers his sword. He'd kill Kakashi later. He didn't want Hinata to think of him as a complete monster. But that asshole had it coming.

"What did you need, Lord Hokage," Hinata asks, the picture of politeness compared to her positively homicidal almost lover.

"See? You could learn some manners from her. It seems that Princess Sekushi is about to become Queen of her small island nation. She's hosting quite the celebration for it. She naturally wants bodyguards. She selected you two personally," he informs them.

"There's no way in Hell," Sasuke says immediately.

"Sasuke, what's wrong," Hinata asks.

"I've heard of Princess Sekushi. There's no way I'm letting you go to a place like that," Sasuke states firmly.

"And you sounded so scandalized by Jirayia's books, isn't that hypocritical," Kakashi asks.

"People talked in the Sound. Shut up. It's not like I wanted to know about such things," Sasuke glares.

"What's so bad about Princess Sekushi," Hinata asks innocently.

"Princess Sekushi has a special appreciation for the prowess of ninjas," Kakashi says vaguely.

"And that's bad how," the Hyuga asks.

"Not battle prowess. The OTHER kind of prowess," Kakashi clarifies.

"…Oh," Hinata says.

"She likes to watch ninjas fu-," Sasuke is cut off by Kakashi covering his mouth.

"Now, now Sasuke. Is that any way to speak with a lady present," he asks.

Sasuke gives Kakashi a Death Glare. Really it was quite fearsome. Madara would be proud of his descendent.

"I think I get the point," Hinata laughs nervously.

"Good. In any case, you are to act as bodyguards. I have spoken with her and made it rather clear that is your only official capacity. That you are not to be forced into anything that you feel uncomfortable doing," Kakashi reassures Hinata.

"Read my lips, Kakashi. There is no way in Hell that I am taking Hinata THERE," Sasuke says.

"Well if you feel this mission is too challenging, I can always assign you D rank missions for a few months," Kakashi threatens.

"I really fucking hate you," Sasuke growls.

"I love you too, my faithful student. So it's agreed then," the silver haired Hokage asks.

"With the utmost reluctance," the last Uchiha grumbles.

"Wonderful. Hinata," Kakashi questions.

"There's no way I'm leaving Sasuke alone with some hussy with a ninja fetish," she answers.

"…," Sasuke was speechless.

"Well…that settles that," Kakashi says with a laugh.

"When do we leave," Hinata asks, ignoring Sasuke's gaping fish expression.

"In two days time," Kakashi tells her.

"Alright. I should probably go pack," she says.

"It would be a good idea. Sasuke you might wish to close your mouth or else some flies are going to get in there," his former Sensei advises him and heads off.

"Hussy," Sasuke asks, raising an eyebrow.

"Would you have preferred harlot," she asks.

"I don't think I've ever heard you talk that way about anyone," he muses.

"Well that was before…we…," she trails off.

"Got together," the Uchiha asks.

"Yes. Wait are we official," the bluenette questions.

"If you want to be," he answers.

"I want to be," she tells him.

"Good, I was hoping you'd say that," he replies and pulls her in for a kiss.

"Sasuke, I need to go pack and I'm not going to want to do that, if you keep kissing me," she murmurs returning his kiss.

"Yeah, you should go pack. I should pack," he agrees and reluctantly breaks the kiss.

"I'll see you soon," she says and heads off.

"Yeah," he replies and admires the view of her leaving.

He hated to see her go. But damn he loved watching he leave. How the fuck had he not noticed her before? Maybe if the massacre hadn't happened, he would have. Yeah, that was probably true.

Well it didn't matter. Thankfully, Naruto was an idiot. Sasuke would have missed out on his kitten otherwise. He heads back inside his house and begins packing.

"Thank God he's a moron," he mutters to himself.

Two days later, he finds himself on a ship with Hinata and Princess Sekushi. Sasuke hated to admit this even privately, but Princess Sekushi was hot in a sex fiend sort of way. He still MUCH preferred Hinata's innocent beauty. But he could see why she got away with her "Pleasure Palace" set up.

She was tall with long blonde hair that came to her ankles. She wore a low cut white top and a long skirt that was open in the front, though she wore black leggings to keep it from being indecent. Hinata's breasts were bigger, but hers were large and she was definitely not afraid to let people look.

"Good morning, Princess," Hinata says.

"Good morning, Hinata, was it," she asks.

"Yes and this is Sasuke," she introduces them.

Sasuke nods at her politely. He was definitely not going to get nailed for looking at "the hussy" as Hinata had dubbed her. It wasn't that he wanted Sekushi, it was just…well when a woman put it all out there like that, a man was going to look. He holds Hinata's hand. His kitten was beautiful. The Princess was just seductive.

The Princess turned out to be very observant. She noticed the gesture like a hawk. She smiles a little too slyly for Sasuke's liking.

"I didn't realize that the two of you were a packaged set," she muses.

"A packaged set," Hinata asks.

"That you were together," she says and glances at the handholding.

Hinata blushes slightly. Their relationship was still so new. It wasn't like she was going out of her way to broadcast or hide it, they just hadn't really decided on a label yet. They weren't technically lovers. But boyfriend sounded too tame a description to be applied to Sasuke.

Sasuke decides it would probably be better to nip this in the bud right now. He wraps his arms around Hinata. His hold was an unmistakable signal. It clearly said, _I'm with her._

"We're both private people. We haven't seen a reason to give the village or other nations something to gossip about," he offers.

"Of course. I can respect that. That's one of the perks of being from an island nation, lots of privacy. Well that does make the journey easier. We can all just simply share a cabin. I'd feel safer with my bodyguards in the same room as me," she says.

"Wouldn't that make things, unpleasant for you? I mean the rumors if Sasuke were to be seen entering your cabin and not leaving until the morning," Hinata asks.

"Oh you will be there as well. I'm certain that will more than cover up any potential scandalous rumors," she says with a smile.

"Alright," Hinata says, though she was not happy about this arrangement.

Nothing would happen right? Sasuke wasn't the type to cheat and for Godsakes, she would be right there. So why did she feel so nervous? Probably because the Princess was borderline flashing her new…whatever Sasuke was to her!

"Wonderful. Are the two of you hungry," she asks.

"Yeah," Sasuke says and figures eating would be a good excuse not to talk and tries to figure out a way to keep Hinata from killing the princess.

They head to Sekushi's cabin. There was a meal already laid out for them. A seafood feast really. Sasuke sits between the two women. He wasn't entirely sure if Hinata was going to be bashful the entire evening or try to claw the Princess's eyes out. Either way, he felt it was his responsibility to protect them both.

"Have you ever tried oysters before, Sasuke," the princess asks.

"No, I haven't. The Leaf Village is far away from the coast, that seafood has to be imported in and if you can't have it fresh, I'm told that it's not worth it. That's what Suigetsu says anyway," he says with a shrug.

"Try them. I think you'll like it," she encourages him.

Sasuke runs his hand along Hinata's under the table, reassuringly. He hadn't been lying, he was hungry. And it would be rude to refuse the food offered to them. He tries one of them.

"It's good, really good actually," he mutters and grabs a few more.

Hinata decides to follow Sasuke's lead. She tries one of them. She hated to admit it, but Sasuke was right about the oysters. Even if she wanted to smack the Hell out of the Princess for looking at Sasuke the way a starving dog does a piece of meat.

"Glad you like them. They say oysters are very powerful aphrodisiacs," she continues.

Sasuke suddenly starts choking! Fuck! Why'd she have to go and say that with Hinata sitting right next to him? Was she trying to get herself killed?

"Are you trying to drug him," Hinata hisses.

"Of course not. It is merely a delicacy and if you'll notice, I offered them to you as well," she defends herself.

"It's late. I think I'll take the second watch, if that's alright with you, Hinata," Sasuke asks, desperate for a reason to get the fuck out of striking range.

"That's fine. Good night, Sasuke," she says and shocks the Hell out of him by pulling him in for a VERY heated goodnight kiss.

Sasuke kisses back and groans. Fucking oysters really worked. He'd just have to ignore his arousal for the time being. He heads to the bed and throws the cover over himself, shutting his eyes.

"He's gorgeous," the princess says.

"He's also taken," Hinata snaps.

"So are you," she informs her.

"What," bluenette asks.

"You are both stunning. Do you only like men," she asks.

"What are you talking about," the Hyuga demands

"Well you know there are women and men who only like the opposite sex. Once in awhile you find men who prefer men and women who prefer women. And there is another group of people who are attracted to either gender," she elaborates.

"….I only like men," Hinata says.

"You hesitated," Sekushi states.

"Because no one has ever asked me such an improper question before," the bluenette growls.

"More like you have never considered it and are embarrassed. It's alright. I can tell that you are possessive of him. I can't blame you. He's worth fighting to keep. But I don't believe monogamy is natural. I just thought that while the two of you were here, we could all enjoy each other," she finishes.

"Well you thought wrong," she snaps.

"Most men like to watch two women together," she offers.

"If you think you are touching me or him, you are insane," the Hyuga growls and storms off to the bed.

"That's unfortunate. I would settle for watching though," she offers.

"You don't get to look at him and you definitely do not get to touch him. You are NEVER touching me in such a fashion and you aren't going to watch us be together either. You might not believe in monogamy but we do," she snarls.

Sasuke wakes up to Hinata yelling her head off. There was no possible way that he could sleep through that. He looks at Hinata in concern.

"Hinata what the Hell is going on," he asks.

"You don't want to know. Just go back to sleep," she orders.

"I think I do want to know. What's upset you," he asks.

"Your lover is just shy. I asked if she was interested in a threesome and she said no. She won't even let me watch," the Princess says.

"You've got to be fucking kidding me," Sasuke groans and decides this was going to be a very long trip!


	5. Chapter 5

Siren's Call

Author's Note: Thanks for the reviews guys. Like I said before, Sasuke is a good boy. (Say it in a Tobi voice lol.) I'm just not the type of author who would write one of the main characters cheating. Anyway, please enjoy this chapter. Oh and if you have any requests for this or other stories, please do feel free to let me know in a private message or review

Chapter Notation: O.o Yeah this chapter is bipolar. First half is funny and second half is sorta spiritual. Because we have to have an appearance by Sasuke's family in this story. Don't worry, Sasuke will be okay. Hinata is probably OOC with her jealousy, but we all love the lols provided by a jealous Hinata?

Chapter Five

"Look Sekushi, I am flattered. Really I am. But we are EXCLUSIVE. Neither of us are exhibitionists either. So you'll have to find someone else to entertain you," Sasuke says.

"See? He's flattered," she says.

"He's being polite," Hinata says, rolling her eyes.

"She is quite beautiful. But she seems so boring. Are you sure you are satisfied with her," the princess asks.

"I'm VERY satisfied with her," Sasuke starts to say and blinks when a blur of blue lunges at the princess.

"GENTLE FIST," Hinata says and is about to not so gently introduce her fist to this hussy's face.

"HINATA," Sasuke calls out and pulls his kitten, who was about ready to scratch the Princess's eyes out, off of her.

"Sasuke, let me go," Hinata whines.

"You know if you kill her that is going to cause an international incident, right," he murmurs in her ear.

"It'll be worth it," she replies.

"Alright, while I have to admit that there is a part of me that is…kinda turned on by seeing your jealous side, it's not needed. You're the only one I want. Who cares what she says? You are NOT boring by any stretch of the imagination," he tells her and was surprised by how difficult it was to hold back a furious Hinata.

"A vanilla lover and so damn violent. You really want to put up with all that because she's got a pretty face and nice pair of ti-," the princess starts to say and is cut off, because somehow Hinata managed to get out of Sasuke's hold and attacks.

Sasuke blinks. How the Hell had she gotten out of his hold? Shit! He had to break this up before it got any worse. They'd never hear the end of it, if Hinata actually hurt the Princess.

"Hinata, calm down," he says and really isn't sure how to handle this side of his girlfriend. (Hmm girlfriend sounded so juvenile. He needed another way to describe his relationship with Hinata.)

"And if a man was asking me for threesomes and calling you a vanilla lover, what would you do," Hinata demands.

"I'd kill him," he answers without hesitation.

"Then stop being a hypocrite," the bluenette says.

"Hinata, she's a princess. Do we really want to go to war over the fact she doesn't know when to keep her mouth shut," Sasuke tries to reason with her.

"I guess you're right," Hinata mutters.

"Yes, yes I am. Come on, we can find just use the next room over. Sorry, Princess but I think it'd be in everyone's best interest. We wouldn't be very good bodyguards, if I let Hinata kill you," he explains.

"She's so possessive. How do you put up with that," she asks.

"Just stop talking or else I might change my mind about the whole letting her kill you thing," Sasuke warns.

"Are you threatening me," she demands.

"No. That wasn't a threat. That was reminding you of the fact that Hinata is a Jonin and if you piss her off, there will have consequences," he decrees and leads Hinata to the next room.

Sasuke shuts the door behind them and pushes Hinata on the bed. He was honestly torn. There was a childish part of his mind that was enjoying seeing Hinata get so jealous. It meant she wanted him. Oh and angry Hinata, was kinda hot. But the more adult part of his mind, knew that he had to handle this situation before it got even more out of control.

"Hinata, she's a nympho. She'll hit on the next guy or woman that she sees and forget about me like that. Besides, I'm a one woman man. If I wanted easy sex, I could have just have visited a brothel in the Sound Village," he says and snaps his fingers.

"…There were brothels in the Sound Village," she asks.

"That's not the point," he says.

"So is that where you learned how to kiss like that," she demands to know.

"NO. I didn't visit any of the brothels," Sasuke exclaims.

"Wait how many brothels were there," she blinks, hearing the plural.

"Three. It was a large village. Anyway, that is not the point," Sasuke says with a sigh.

"Right. Right," Hinata says.

"The point is I only want you. I don't want the hussy, as you call her," he says wryly.

"Good," the Hyuga Heiress seems somewhat pacified.

"And you are still the only woman who has ever activated my Sharingan," he tells her.

"Really," Hinata asks, tilting her head.

"Yes, really," he states.

"Oh good. Can we keep it that way," she asks shyly.

"Definitely," he assures her and kisses her.

She kisses back. Hinata felt a little bit silly. Sasuke hadn't expressed a real interest in anyone, except her and even that was extremely recently. It wasn't like he was the type to go chasing after every pretty face.

"I shouldn't have lost control like that. It was very unprofessional of me. It's just everything is so new and I," she trails off, not really sure how to explain herself.

"You have nothing to apologize for. She's still breathing. If I was in your position, she wouldn't be," he assures her and pulls her into his side.

"I didn't think of you as the jealous type," she mumbles and curls up against him.

"I've never had someone important enough to me for me to get jealous before. But it kinda runs in my family. I think it's because of our association with fire really. You know that basin about ten miles out from the Leaf," he asks.

"Yeah. The big one that is about a mile wide? What about it," she answers.

"It's not a natural basin," he tells her.

"I'm confused," Hinata states and tilts her head adorably in her confusion.

"There was a man who made it clear that he found my grandmother desirable," Sasuke begins.

"And he became your grandfather," she questions.

"No. My grandmother was already engaged to my grandfather at this point," he answers.

"Ohhh. So he…made the crater to scare him," the bluenette asks.

"Something like that," Sasuke says and rubs the back of his head sheepishly.

"He made it while the man was still standing there," she questions, horrified.

"Yeah. Guy is lucky that he was fast. Otherwise would have been a goner," Sasuke admits.

"And I thought I was bad," Hinata laughs.

"Well I have to admit, you were a lioness back there. But compared to my grandfather, you were still a kitten," he murmurs.

"I'm glad no one has made you jealous while we have been here. We would have drowned, if you are anything like your grandfather," she giggles.

"I'd never let you drown. Everyone else, debatable," he states with a straight face.

"Sasuke," she cries out.

"I'm kidding. Maybe," he says slyly.

"I honestly, can't tell if you are or not," she frowns.

"We do need to get to know each other better," he says and brushes her bangs out of her eyes.

"Yeah," she agrees.

"So what would you like to know," Sasuke asks and couldn't help but trail his hand along her hip.

This was a gesture that didn't go unnoticed by Hinata. She blushes. But she doesn't protest as she ponders his question.

"Well…what was your first mission with Team Seven," she questions.

"I remember we got a lot of stupid ones. All Genin do. I can't remember if it was the first one. But we had to retrieve a cat that kept running away from their owner. Poor cat. I can't blame it. There owner was practically smothering them with affection. That cat really didn't like Naruto. He got scratched up good," Sasuke answers with a smirk.

"I can't picture you chasing a cat around, " Hinata laughs.

"Everyone's got to start somewhere," he muses and decides to get some payback for her laughing at him by gliding his hand along her ass.

"Sasuke," she squeals.

"Getting to know each other can include a physical component as well as mental," he offers.

"I should have seen that coming," she says.

"Yes, you should have," Sasuke says, rolling her over until she was on her back and he was on top of her.

"Your turn to ask something," she smiles up at him.

"Fair is fair I guess. What was your first mission with your team," he asks and caresses her cheek.

"Babysitting," she answers.

"Sounds better than chasing after that damn cat," he chuckles.

"You clearly haven't faced a toddler during their terrible twos," she warns him.

"Oh I'm trembling with excitement," he says mockingly.

She laughs and rolls her eyes. Really that kid had been unholy terror. She tries to picture Sasuke at age two. The image of a dark haired boy, spitting up fireballs came to mind. She shakes her head in amusement.

"Favorite vacation spot," he asks.

"The beach and the ocean," she says with a smile.

"I can work with that…especially if you wear that little lavender number," he purrs into her ear.

"I really wish I had worn it before. Really that's all it takes to get your attention? I'm sure your fan girls must be kicking themselves now," she muses.

"I don't have any interest in them. They scream like banshees and are stalkers. But in your case, yeah. It really did flatter you. Though it's more your body than the bikini itself," he admits.

"So you only want me for my body," she asks.

"No, not just your body. Though that is a very nice bonus," he murmurs and kisses her on the collar bone.

"Mmm," she sighs in pleasure and arches into him.

"You're also adorable. I've never seen a ninja blush as much as you. You're honest, kind, and loyal," he places a kiss at a different location after he names each trait spanning from her neck to her inner thigh.

"Now I feel bad. I only want you for your body," she says and tries to keep a straight face.

Hinata fails miserably and ends up laughing. Sasuke shakes his head. She had tried. But her pokerface sucked.

"You need to work on your pokerface," he informs her.

"Yeah, I guess I do," she admits.

"Your turn," he tells her.

"My turn for what," she inquires and tilts her head to the side in confusion.

"I said what I liked about you," he clarifies.

"Mmm never thought I'd see the day when the mighty Sasuke Uchiha was fishing for compliments," she giggles.

"I'm an expert fisher, when I want to be," he says somberly.

"Alright. I guess you are right. It is only fair," she says with a smile.

"Exactly," Sasuke replies smugly.

"Well I like that you are so confident. You honestly don't care what people think about you. You're strong and brave. Oh and I also like it that you are secretly a sex fiend, but a monogamous sex fiend," she finishes.

"Sex fiend, huh," he asks in amusement.

"Mmm you were the one that came up with the apron idea," she defends her description.

"I did consider asking you not to wear the lingerie underneath it. I thought I was being a gentleman, really," he answers.

She blushes scarlet. Sasuke laughs and kisses her nose. She was too fucking adorable. He really needed to stop thinking that word so much. It was horrible for his badass image.

"Oh yes. How gallant of you," she concedes.

"I thought so," he says.

Suddenly they hear a scream coming from the Princess's room. Sasuke and Hinata immediately bound out of the bed and hurry to her room. Shit! A foreign ninja had the Princess in his grasp and a kunai at her throat.

"Hinata," Sasuke says and glances at his buddies, silently telling he to handle them and he'd get the leader.

The bluenette nods and charges at the others, dodging their blows and aiming for their chakra networks. Sasuke smirks and sends a Chidori straight at the man's heart. It connected and gave him an instant heart attack.

"HINATA LOOK OUT," Sasuke says slamming her into ground and grunts when he feels the needles pierce his skin.

They weren't large needles. None had hit in vital points. Which could mean only one thing. Poison. Fuck!

His eyes suddenly loll to the back of his head. Sasuke collapses, foaming at the mouth. The last thing he was aware of before he lost all sense of perception was Hinata and the Princess screaming his name.

Hinata quickly dispatches the rest of the attackers and searches their bodies. There had to be an antidote to poison on one of them! It'd be stupid not to carry one. What if your enemy managed to use your poison against you. It was standard procedure to carry one.

"I got it," Hinata says and quickly forces the antidote into Sasuke's mouth.

It wasn't easy to say the least. Sasuke seemed to be in the middle of a seizure. Whatever they had used on him was a fast and very lethal acting poison. But somehow, she managed to get some of it down his throat and forced him to swallow.

His body goes limp, once he swallows the antidote. He was still far too pale. This was saying something as Sasuke was one of the most fair skinned individuals she knew.

"We need to get a medic," Hinata tells the Princess.

"Of course," she runs off and screams her lungs out for a medic to help them.

Her screaming must have worked. In less than a minute, a medic darts inside. It was the most agonizing sixty seconds of Hinata's entire existence.

"Well you gave him the antidote. His vitals are slowly stabilizing. That was some powerful poison. He might not wake for a few days. He's damn lucky. I know that poison. It can kill in less than two minutes. How long did it take you to give him the antidote," he asks.

"…About a minute and a half, maybe slightly more," Hinata answers with a feeling of dread.

"Oh. Well he's a ninja. I'm sure he has a strong heart and will. We need to get him to the medical facility on the ship. Can you help me move him," the medic asks.

"Yes, of course," Hinata says and takes Sasuke by his legs.

The medic takes him by his shoulders. The two of them slowly and gently guide Sasuke to the medical facility on the boat. Which turned out to be a couple rooms with medical equipment.

Why did he have to get poisoned on a ship?! She didn't think that the minimalist hospital room, didn't exactly inspire confidence in Hinata. What if Sasuke died?!

 _Everything was white. Sasuke was surrounded by whiteness. He was a child again. There was nothing as far as the eye could see. But for some reason, this didn't frighten him._

 _He knew that it should. But he felt oddly at peace. If he just kept walking, he'd get to where he needed to be. He wasn't sure where that was. But this didn't bother him._

 _Finally, after what seemed like hours or might have only been a few minutes, he sees a shadow. He follows it. Child Sasuke tilts his head. Mother? But she was dead. They were all dead._

 _"It's alright, baby," she offers him her hand._

 _Sasuke hesitates. He knew that she was dead. He knew that he wasn't seven anymore. But as he looked down at his hand, he realized he was in the body of a child. What was going on here?_

 _"Sasuke, it's okay. You are home now," he hears a masculine voice say._

 _Sasuke turns his head around. It was his father. But how was that possible? Suddenly, it wasn't just him and his parents. But the whole clan, even Itachi was there. No one seemed surprised that he was a child again._

 _"Where am I," he asks._

 _"Home," Mikoto tells him._

 _"This isn't home," he responds._

 _"Sasuke, stop being difficult. You are hurting your mother's feelings," Fugaku admonishes him._

 _Sasuke lowers his head. He felt like a little kid again. One that was sad he'd disappointed his father again._

 _Fugaku sighs and stoops down to his knee. He pulls Sasuke in for a hug. Sasuke blinks at this. His father was not the type to hug well anyone._

 _"You're home now, that's what matters. I have missed you my son," he says._

 _Sasuke smiles. His father missed him. His mother was over there and the whole clan was here. His earlier doubts were dispelled by this happy news._

"SHIT! His pulse is dropping rapidly," the medic says and gets the paddles, trying to shock his heart back into returning to its normal pace.

"SASUKE," Hinata cries out and flings herself onto him.

 _"SASUKE," Sasuke blinks and looks around to see who had said his name._

 _He didn't see anyone yelling. But someone had definitely yelled. He knew that voice. He knew that he knew who it belonged to. But it was all so distant. It felt like it was from another lifetime._

 _"Father, did you hear that," Sasuke asks._

 _"Hear what," Fugaku responds._

 _"Someone screamed my name," the child tells his father._

 _"I didn't hear anything. Come, let's head home," he takes his hand and the Uchiha Clan start walking towards a door, that hadn't been there before._

 _Sasuke knew that doors didn't just appear out of thin air. He should be suspicious. He should be worried. But his family wouldn't hurt him, right? His father was finally paying attention to him! He was home and with his family!_

"His heart rate keeps dropping," the medic says and continues trying to shock him back.

"Sasuke, please don't go," Hinata pleads.

" _Sasuke, please don't go," the child definitely heard a voice that time._

 _"Hinata," he murmurs._

 _"Who is Hinata," Mikoto asks._

 _"Someone important. I think..," Sasuke replies._

 _It was all so fuzzy. He knew that Hinata was important to him somehow. Whoever she was, she sounded so sad. So scared. But why?_

The medic keeps shocking Sasuke and Hinata was attempting CPR at this point. Sometimes his heart beat would grow more stable. But it was fleeting, only for a minute or two and then it would drop dangerously low again.

 _Somehow, he felt like someone was kissing him? But no one was doing so. He looks around. It had to be Hinata._

 _That's when it clicked. Hinata. His lover. Well not quite lover. But close enough! Wait he couldn't have an almost lover. He was seven. Then he looks down and his body was that to his adult self. He had transformed back somehow._

 _"Foolish little brother. It seems it is not your time yet," Itachi walks over and pokes his forehead._

 _"I-itachi," Sasuke asks._

 _"You are hovering somewhere between life and death. You have a choice. You can come with us or you can go back to…whoever this Hinata is," his older brother informs him._

 _"He's not dead," Mikoto asks._

 _"That does explain things. If he was dead, he should have gone with you willingly and without question," Fugaku murmurs._

 _"I'm so sorry baby, I didn't realize that you were still alive," Mikoto says and pulls him into a hug._

 _"I missed you all so much," Sasuke murmurs and leans into his mother's embrace, Itachi and Fugaku soon joining it._

 _"You're…taller than me," Fugaku remarks and seems to be almost sulking about this development._

 _"Really? That's what you have to say to our son after over a decade," Mikoto demands and twitches._

 _"…It was merely an observation," he says._

 _"It's your choice, Sasuke," Itachi says._

 _"My siren is calling me. I'll be back…one day. I think," Sasuke asks uncertainly._

 _"Yes, we will see each other again. Now go make sure I have lots of adorable grandchildren. You must love her dearly for her voice to reach you here," Mikoto says and kisses the top of Sasuke's head._

 _"Oh, I get in trouble for the height remark but you can go tell him to go get some random girl pregnant," Fugaku asks in disbelief._

 _"Father, I don't think you want to get into an argument with mother. You remember what happened last time," Itachi warns him._

 _"Point taken," Fugaku sighs heavily._

 _"I love all of you," Sasuke says as he looks at the door that would take him back to the realm of the living._

 _"We love you to. Now be a good boy. Remember to get her flowers. It shows you care," Mikoto offers helpfully._

 _"Um thanks, mother. Good bye," he says and steals one final hug before darting through the door that was supposed to take him back to his siren._

Sasuke gasps as his heart kicks back into full gear. He wraps his arms tightly around a very much sobbing Hinata. He was back.

"It's okay. I'm okay," he reassures her.

"You're ali-ve," Hinata says.

"Yeah. I'm a survivor. It's kinda my thing. Thought you knew that," Sasuke murmurs.

"DON'T YOU EVER SCARE ME LIKE THAT AGAIN," Hinata growls at him.

"Whoa. Whoa. Take it easy Hinata," Sasuke says with a gulp.

"Hinata, I doubt that he nearly died on purpose," the medic says.

"Stay out of it," Hinata snaps at the medic and pulls Sasuke in for a desperate kiss.

She needed to feel him. She needed to know that he was still alive. That she wasn't just imagining this. Sasuke was only too happy to oblige.

"My siren lured me away from the rocks. You are one of a kind," he says.

"Wait what," she asks.

"Nevermind. All that matters is that I'm here with you," he tells her.

"Yes," she smiles and continues kissing him.

Heaven could wait. His family would still be there. For now, he wanted to be with his siren more than he wanted to be embraced by death's surprisingly welcoming arms.


	6. Chapter 6

Siren's Call

Author's Note: Thanks for the reviews guys. I know this chapter is "late" for me, but I got into some writer's block with this one. I do have other Hinata x Sasuke stories going for those that are interested. Anyway, let's see if we can't get this one going again. If you have anything you'd like to see for this or another story, feel free to leave your suggestion in a review or a private message. If it is for a new story, I do mention your name before the story starts, unless you don't want me to. (It's important to give credit and site your sources lol.) Please enjoy this chapter.

Chapter Six

Sasuke discovered something about himself that day. He surprisingly enjoyed cuddling. It did seem to go against his fundamental nature. Maybe he only enjoyed it with Hinata. Sasuke decided it was acceptable to do so, as long as a certain loudmouthed blonde didn't find out about his newest habit. Naruto would never let him hear the end of it, if he found out Sasuke was a cuddler.

He wasn't sure. It had been a long time since he had held anyone or been held by anyone else. The last person he could remember that had done so without it having been during or after a life or death situation, was his mother.

"I'm not going anywhere." He reassures her and runs his hands along her back soothingly.

Hinata definitely was not his mother though. There was a big difference between a familial embrace and that of your lover. Well she wasn't his lover. But close enough. They would probably be lovers soon. He hoped so anyway. He had YEARS of suppressed hormones to get out of his system.

"Good." She says and snuggles further into him.

"Where's the Princess?" He asks.

Sasuke immediately regretted it. Uh oh the Byakugan activated. Unlike the Sharingan, he was pretty sure that the Byakugan only activated when a Hyuga was pissed or preparing for battle. Shit! This was so not good. He needed to think fast.

"She's fine." Hinata says icily.

Yeah this was bad. Hinata didn't do icy. He'd walked right into that one. Damn. It was nice to know that Hinata cared about him enough to get jealous. It really was. But at the same time he wasn't all that eager to have his chakra points locked up if she really got carried away. Yeah, that definitely wasn't his idea of a good time.

"We are still on a mission. It's our job to protect her. That's the only reason I asked." Sasuke says.

"Oh I know. Can't we just toss her into the ocean and pretend she fell overboard?" Hinata asks.

"HINATA!" Sasuke says aghast.

"It happens all the time." She continues.

"Who are you and what have you done with my innocent Hinata?" He chuckles.

"I'm the same person. I just don't like her." The Hyuga replies.

Sasuke decided Hinata had her own language. When she said, I don't like this person…what she really meant is, _I hate this bitch. If I am given any opportunity to scratch her eyes out, I'm going to do it._ He vaguely wondered if maybe it was a Hyuga thing. He pushes that thought the side to be examined later.

"Yeah. I noticed." He chuckles.

"You're laughing at me." Hinata huffs and blushes.

"No. No. I'm not laughing at you. It's just I've never seen this side of you before. It's flattering really." He says and pulls her even closer.

"Sasuke, how are you feeling?" The Princess asks as she walks inside the room.

"Better. Dizzy. But better. How far are we from your island?" He replies.

"We should be docking in a few minutes." She answers.

Hinata was not happy to see the princess to put it mildly. But she was in Saskue's lap. If that didn't drive the message home, she didn't know what would. Hopefully the hussy would find someone else to harass.

"How long will the celebration last?" Sasuke continues.

"The entire day." She answers.

On one hand, Hinata was happy that they only had to put up with her for one day. On the other, they had come all this way just to watch her for a day?! Sasuke had nearly died for a one day celebration?! That was fucking insane. She was going to give the Hokage a piece of her mind when she got home.

"Good." He says as the ship suddenly stops moving.

"Are you well enough to walk around?" Hinata asks in concern for her boyfriend. (She really needed a better way to describe their relationship. Boyfriend still seemed so tame.)

"I'll be fine. I've suffered worse. Besides, I have you to take care of me. I'm thinking of maybe getting you one of those sexy nurse outfits." Sasuke adds with a smirk.

"SASUKE!" Hinata squeaks and blushes madly.

"You looked damn good in the apron." He continues.

"I told you that she was too vanilla to satisfy you." The Princess informs him.

"Just shut up. She could easily kill you." Sasuke warns the Princess to shut up before Hinata attacked.

"She wouldn't dare attack a Queen." She answers.

"Don't tempt her." Sasuke warns and follows the princess, while holding onto Hinata's hand.

Once inside, Sasuke was surprised. The castle was rather grand for a relatively small island nation. Apparently the island was wealthy due to the valuable medicinal herbs that grew on it and a thriving seafood export business.

"There have to be hundreds of people here." Hinata muses.

"Which means there's a great chance for another attack." Sasuke says.

There was some type of incense in the air. It ensnared the senses. The music was classical, yet had an unmistakable erotic quality to it. Most of the people in the room wear wearing far less than they would have in a more conservative village like the Leaf. The women in some cases might as well have been wearing bikinis. The men weren't much better off. Sasuke felt like he stuck out like a sore thumb in his Jonin uniform. Hinata seemed to feel the same way, if her squirming was anything to go by.

"Feels like it's supposed to be an orgy." Hinata mutters to Sasuke under her breath.

"Yeah." He answers.

The Princess soon heads to the stage. There was a beautiful tiara. The crowd was watching. Sasuke and Hinata were watching like a hawk. Hinata might not like her, but they were after all still on a mission. Sasuke knew that something was going to happen. You don't send assassins on the ship and not have a backup plan if they failed.

Sasuke privately had to admit that the scene was like something straight out of a fairytale. The ceremony was beautiful and elaborate. A few hours pass and he started to think that maybe whoever was targeting the princess, really was that stupid. Maybe they didn't have a backup plan after all.

Just as everyone was about to go to bed. That's when they struck. There had to be about a dozen of them. Sasuke guessed they were at least Jonin judging by how fast they were. He to scramble to get by the princess in time and prevent an assassination.

BAM! WHAM! SMACK. CRACK! The sounds of fists meeting could be heard throughout the room. The mostly civilian crowd could only look upon in horror as Hinata and Sasuke faced off against the attackers.

"You'd think they could actually, I don't know…HELP." Sasuke says as he hurls a Chidori into one of the men.

"They know that they'd only get killed." Hinata says and goes after one of the attacks with a chakra blocking move.

That was when one of the men mounted a sneak attack on Hinata from behind. He slammed a kunai into Hinata's back and she cries out. That caused Sasuke to see red.

He snarls in rage and charges at the backstabber. Sasuke unsheathes his sword and slashes the man in half. That was…unsatisfying. He should have drawn the bastard's death out more. But he had more important things to worry about. Hinata.

"Are you okay?" He asks and rushes over to her.

"Better than he is." Hinata says dryly but winces.

"I imagine so. Come on. Let's get you to a doctor." Sasuke says and flits her off to the medical ward.

"She's lucky. The attacker missed her heart by an inch. It's deep. But it's not a mortal wound, unless it gets infected." The medic says after getting a look at Hinata's back.

"Would she be able to travel?" Sasuke asks.

"Yes. But no combat. Change these bandages regularly. Apply disinfectant. The standard things." He advises.

"Looks like I get to play doctor, this time." Sasuke says.

Hinata blushes. Her mind was now primed for innuendos after being around that slutty princess for a few days. Yeah. It was her fault. Hinata was not a pervert.

"I didn't mean it like that. But maybe after your back is better…" Sasuke says slyly.

Hinata's only response was a squeak. Yep, she was back to being a kitten. Oh well. She needed to rest anyway.

Hinata is taken to the ship and placed in one of the cabins to rest. Sasuke was speaking with the doctor, while she was settled in. He was telling Sasuke how often the bandages would need changed.

It was all fairly common sense. He'd certainly had enough kunai related injuries to know how to tend to them. But still, it was better to listen to a professional anyway. Sasuke was many things, a medic was not one of them.

"You both saved my life twice. My country will not forget this." The Princess says, as she had headed to the ship to see them off.

"It was our job. We wouldn't be very good bodyguards if we had allowed you to die." Sasuke states offhandedly.

"Well if you ever tire of her. You know where to find me. Or if you can convince her to…expand her horizons." She offers.

"That's not going to happen. But noted. You should probably go. I don't think she's feeling very…pleasantly disposed towards you." He informs the sultry princess.

"Of course. Safe journey home." She says and heads off.

Sasuke nods and heads inside the cabin once the doctor leaves. He didn't like that she had gotten injured at all. He REALLY didn't like it that it had happened while he was there. He was supposed to protect her. Well at least he had sent that fucker straight to Hell. Sasuke still was sulking a bit that he hadn't been able to give him a more painful death.

"How are you feeling?" He asks and sits on the bed by her.

"A bit sore. But I'll be fine." She reassures him.

"Good. I'm sorry. I should have protected you, better." Sasuke says and rests his head on her shoulder.

"Sasuke, it wasn't your fault. These things happen on missions. Besides, I'm fine. The man who attacked me…isn't." She smiles at him.

"Yeah." He says and inhales her scent.

"What did you mean earlier? When you were talking about rocks." She asks.

"Oh that. I'm not sure if it was just the poison that caused me to hallucinate or if I actually saw them." He answers.

He bites his lower lip. Had it really happened? Had he inadvertently crossed over into the realm of the dead? Or was it all just the product of the poison in his system and his subconscious latching onto comforting images while his brain shut down? He didn't know.

"Saw who?" She asks innocently.

"My family." He replied simply.

"Sasuke, your family is dead. You couldn't have seen them." The bluenette states logically.

"I know. But I think I was dead too. That or close enough too it. I don't know if it was just the drug or not. But I saw them. I was a kid again Hinata." He tells her.

"Did they say anything to you?" She asks curiously.

"Yes. Mostly that they missed me. My father said I was taller than him." Sasuke smirks at this.

' "Were you?" She asks with a laugh.

"Once I was back in my current body, a little yeah. Only an inch or two. He noticed though. Itachi said it wasn't my time. I heard you. I felt you. That's why I came back. I probably would have stayed if it wasn't for you." He tells her.

Sasuke decided to keep the whole grandchildren comment away from Hinata for the time being. Their relationship was so new. She was easily embarrassed.

He might follow his mother's advice though. Maybe he should get her flowers or something. At the very least, it could be a reward for not killing the Princess.

"I'm glad you got to see them again, whether it was real or not. It doesn't matter if it brought you some peace." She says with a smile and kisses his cheek.

"Yeah. At least I know they are happy, wherever they are." He answers and kisses the top of her head.

"That's what is important." She agrees.

"Speaking of happy…" Sasuke trails off.

"What is it?" She questions.

"After you are better of course…but about that sexy nurse outfit." Sasuke begins.

"You are unbelievable!" Hinata blushes scarlet and hurls a pillow at him.

"So is that a no then?" He asks, laughing.

"Who knew you were such, such a pervert?!" Hinata squeaks.

"You bring it out in me." Sasuke says with a shrug.

A few days later, they were back in the Leaf. Sasuke escorts Hinata back to the Hyuga Estate. He didn't really like the thought of letting her out of his sight. But he reasoned that no one would take better care of her than her own family. (Except for him of course, but let's not quibble.)

"Thank you for bringing her back to us." Hiashi says.

Sasuke nods. He assumed that Hiashi wasn't up to date on the local gossip. If he was, the last Uchiha figured that Hiashi would have had something to say about the _Kiss Assault_ that he'd launched on Hinata during the Rookie Nine Vacation.

"It's doing much better than it was. But the medic says to change the bandages twice daily for another week and to use disinfectant." Sasuke tells him.

"Of course. Thank you." Hiashi says in a way that informs Sasuke, _You are dismissed._

Sasuke took one last glance at Hinata and heads off. He knew better than to stay after such a dismissal. It would make Hiashi suspicious. He'd rather not have to force Hinata to deal with an overprotective father while she was recovering from her injury.

Hiashi raises an eyebrow at Sasuke's retreating back. He had seen that. That look was unmistakable.

The dark haired man had looked back at Hinata in concern. More concern than he would have expected Sasuke to have for an injured comrade. Hiashi was of the opinion that if Sasuke felt any concern for a comrade on the battlefield, it would be minimal.

"I do believe that you must have had quite the eventful trip. Come. We shall have tea and discuss what unfolded." Hiashi says and his kimono billows around him regally as he heads to the dojo.

 _"Come we shall have tea,"_ was Hiashiese for, _"We need to talk."_ Her father was never one just to socialize. If he asked you, no demanded, that you join him for tea. It was for good reason. Hinata gulps. She was in trouble. Big trouble.

She follows her father. The Hyuga Heiress couldn't help but wonder just how badly she was screwed. More importantly, how badly was Sasuke screwed. Hiashi Hyuga was not a man to be taken lightly.

"Tell me what happened between you and him." Hiashi says as he pours the tea.

"What do you mean?" Hinata asks and thanks her father for the tea.

"I saw that look Hinata. I recognize it. I used to be the one who gave it. I worried greatly for your mother while she was on missions. Every cut she received, I fussed over in a manner which was…ill befitting of my station." He informs her.

"Father, please don't interrogate him." Hinata whines.

"Ah ha! So is there is something that happened which would be worthy of interrogation." He states, pleased with himself.

"A few stolen kisses." She answered.

Stolen had been right. Sasuke had just taken what she wanted. She felt her face heat up at the memory of what happened at that resort. She really should have asked what kind of wine he had been drinking that night. But it had slipped her mind.

"This is most unexpected. I would have thought carnal desires were now beneath him. He has certainly never seemed interested in anyone in the village. And these kisses, you were…they were consensual?" He demands to know. (Ninja god or not, if he forced his daughter into anything against her will, he was a dead Uchiha walking!)

"Yes, they were." She answers blushing.

Blushing meant they were consensual. If she had been forced into it, a blush would not be the proper response to such a situation. Well that was a relief at least.

"And do you plan to continue this…relationship?" He asks.

"Yes." She answers.

"Well Hinata, you are a grown woman now. If you desire to be with him and it is mutual, I won't oppose it. I would urge caution. He is very dangerous. Uchiha men are also…how do I put this delicately?" Hiashi muses.

"Uchiha men are also what?" Hinata asks.

"Notoriously possessive lovers. Play with fire and sometimes you will get burned. Then there is the matter of physical capability. He might be more…rough than he should. Sasuke might not even intentionally set out to hurt you. But his default method of being is lethal. I am not entirely certain that he would even know how to be gentle at this point. Are you certain that you know what you are getting yourself into?" Her father asks.

Hinata was about to say that she liked possessive. It meant that he cared. That he wanted her. But she manages to stop herself. She definitely wasn't going to reveal that to her father.

"He wouldn't hurt me and I know him. I understand what it means to be with him. He's not…like what he portrays himself as. He can be gentle. The anger is just how he protects himself. On the inside, he's just sad. He lost everything." Hinata says.

"Very well. Do not say that I didn't warn you." Hiashi tells her.

"I won't." She reassures him.

Sasuke meanwhile decides to stretch his legs. He walked around the village. Normally, the villagers were torn between awe and fear of him.

Today though, they were whispering. These weren't the usual whispers though. Normally those consisted of whether or not the villagers thought Sasuke might snap and become the next Madara. These were more…speculative.

"Do you really think it's true?" One of the civilians ask.

"That they were found in a lovers' embrace at the resort? I don't know. They are so different and Sasuke Uchiha doesn't strike me as a man who would engage in such displays." Another answers.

"He might. The Uchiha Clan used to be known as being rather affectionate in public with each other. I remember when he was a boy and would ride on his brother's back." An elderly civilian chimes in. (Sasuke thought he recognized him as the candy shop owner.)

"It's one thing to be affectionate with a sibling. It's another to get caught up with your lover while in public." A different civilian adds in.

"But Lady Hinata though? Could they be more different?" The original civilian muses.

"They say opposites attract. Besides, maybe he is interested to see what would happen if the Byakugan and Sharingan were mixed." A final one weighs in.

That was something that hadn't crossed Sasuke's mind actually. But now that it was brought up. It would be interesting.

He wondered if the Sharingan was dominant or recessive? Would some of their children have the Sharingan and others the Byakugan? Perhaps their children one had one Sharingan eye and one Byakugan eye? Maybe an entirely new bloodline would be created. It was…an interesting thought.

He decided to shove it to the side though. While he definitely wanted a family, he and Hinata had barely gotten together. He probably should wait awhile before springing the whole topic of kids on her seriously.

He had already told her that he wanted a family. She knew it. There was no reason to push it. At least not now.

"Might as well give them something to talk about," he murmurs and heads into the flower shop.

Sasuke contrary to popular belief, also had a streak of mischief in him. He didn't do nearly as many pranks as Naruto. But he had his moments. Buying flowers, he knew what that would cause. Absolute chaos. That would send the Leaf's gossip mill in overdrive. He couldn't help but smirk at the thought.


	7. Chapter 7

Siren's Call

Author's Note: Yeah, sorry about this one being so "late." I am having major writer's block for this one. So this story might be relatively short compared to my other ones, unless inspiration strikes. **Opportunity is now finished. White Lace and Love Conquers All** are still ongoing, both are Sasuke x Hinata stories for those interested.. If you guys have anything you'd like to see happen in this story, feel free to leave a suggestion in the reviews or in a private message. Anyway, I hope you enjoy this chapter. ^^. It's a smidge shorter than I would have liked. But I thought it was a good ending for the chapter.

Chapter Seven

Sasuke blinks when he enters the flower shop. It was so damn colorful. He was far from an expert when it came to flowers, but he guessed they probably had hundreds of different types. It was a little overwhelming really.

He was relieved to see he wasn't the only man who was overwhelmed. There had to be about half a dozen other men, who were wandering around helplessly. Well at least he was in good company, he thought to himself. It soothed his pride a little bit.

"I'll just stick to the classics." He mutters to himself and looks around for the roses.

He blinks. The roses came in the traditional red, white, and yellow. There was also pink, purple, and even orange. Who the Hell bought orange roses? That was just weird.

He snorts. It reminded him of the loser. No mater the color, the roses came in long stem, short stem, singles or in bouquets. He never would have thought shopping for flowers would be so fucking complicated!

"Well let's see." He says to himself as he ponders the many options and there were many.

Sasuke felt much more comfortable shopping for weapons than flowers, he decided. But this was for Hinata. So certain "sacrifices" could be made. Besides, he wouldn't wait to watch the Leaf Village freak out about it. They were so damn predictable. It would be so much fun to mess with them by doing something as simply as buying flowers. Who said blondes had all the fun? Sasuke was having a grand ole time imagining the looks on all their faces. This was going to be priceless.

"Can I help you with anything?" Ino asks, seeing a man by the rose section.

She hadn't seen him come in. But he had to be a ninja judging by those broad shoulders, the Jonin vest, and that sword on his left hip. Men were tended to be a bit lost in flower shops.

"A dozen red, long stemmed roses. No thorns." He tells Ino, without bothering to look back at her.

Sasuke figured that was a safe bet. There was really no mistaking the intentions behind red roses. Long stemmed was supposed to be more romantic. At least that's what he had overheard Karin babble one day. He definitely didn't want Hinata to get pricked by the flowers. So the thorns had to go.

"Oh sure! We remove the thorns from all our flowers by the way." Ino says happily and then she recognizes that voice.

She blinks. Sasuke Uchiha was buying roses! Looks like the _Kissing Incident_ as she had dubbed it, wasn't just the result of him being intoxicated. That or maybe he was getting the roses to apologize for jumping Hinata like that? It was hard to tell.

"Good." Sasuke says, ignoring her shock.

"So who are these for?" She asks good naturedly and honestly she was dying of curiosity.

"That's none of your concern." Sasuke says as he hands her the money, rather proud of himself for his "badass" answer.

"Um right. Well I'm sure she'll enjoy them." ino says with a smile, feeling a little disappointed that he hadn't told her who he was buying them for.

Sasuke nods. He heads off with his purchase in his hands. He was getting a lot of funny looks. The man who had helped to defeat Madara, was walking in the street with FLOWERS. It was a strange and unexpected sight to say the least.

It was both comical and a little scary. Some people were clearly wondering if Sasuke had finally gone insane. This was so out of character for him. Sasuke + flowers = WTF?

"Sometimes it's a little too easy to mess with them. I should feel guilty." Sasuke mutters under his breath.

Meanwhile, Ino takes her lunch break. She goes to eat with Sakura. Wait until the pinkette heard about this!

"I'm telling you, Sasuke walked into the shop! He bought roses, red roses. A dozen of them. Long stemmed." She informs her friend.

"Really? That's…not like him." Sakura says frowning.

She'd known the boy since he was like five. They'd been assigned the same team at twelve. So Sakura figured she knew Sasuke.

Well she knew him as well as anyone did. He was a rather…aloof individual to say the least. Buying flowers was definitely not typical Sasuke behavior.

Sasuke opened up to NO ONE, except Naruto. And even then, their "discussions" usually involved their firsts as much as their words. He was a very difficult person to reach out to successfully.

"I know. I'm not sure if they are to apologize to Hinata or if they actually got together." The blonde admits.

"Sasuke doesn't really do apologies." Sakura concedes and notes that even the word apologies in the same sentence as Sasuke felt…alien.

"So do you think they are together now or he's going to ask her out?" The blue eyed woman questions.

"I'm not sure. I can't really see Sasuke dating either. It'd be so…unlike him. I always kinda figured if he actually liked someone, he'd just propose. He has a clan to restore. He'd want the children to have his name. So a wedding was kinda mandatory. But everything else, except the actual baby making…I would have thought he'd skip completely. I can't see him being the doting boyfriend who gets someone flowers." She muses.

"Yeah. I can't really see him as being romantic either. I mean I had a lot of fantasies as a little kid. But it's just not how he's wired. At least I didn't think it was. Red roses are very romantic." Ino continues.

"Do you think it would actually work? I mean assuming that she was interested." Sakura inquires.

"I don't know. They do say opposites attract. I don't think it gets much more opposite than Sasuke and Hinata. It'd definitely be a Yin and Yang kinda thing." The other woman responds.

"Yeah." Sakura agrees.

Meanwhile, Hinata heads to the training grounds. She really need to clear her head. Maybe training would help. After all, it seemed to work for other people, so why not her?

Her father knew about her relationship. If you could call it that. He might not approve, but he wasn't forbidding it. She bites her lower lip, what if he confronted Sasuke about it.

"That won't end well." She mumbles.

She could only imagine the two titans glaring at each other. Sasuke cared nothing for titles, as far as she could tell. Hiashi considered one's station to be well everything in life. If Sasuke failed to give him the "proper respect" that was owed to the Clan Head of the Hyugas, it would end in disaster.

"Father is strong, but he's not THAT strong." She says worried for Hiashis' safety.

Sasuke would easily be able to kill Hiashi. She tried to console herself that Sasuke wouldn't do that. He wasn't like that anymore. He was different now. Kinder, gentler. But for some reason, her mind wasn't listening to the Hyuga Heiress.

"You know talking to yourself, isn't a good sign." She hears a masculine voice call out.

Startled, Hinata turns around. She breathes a sigh of relief. It was Kiba. Still he'd probably want to know what was going on. The bluenette was well aware that Kiba was probably less than thrilled with the fact that Sasuke had kissed her, especially considering Sasuke had been drunk at the time.

"Pr-obably not." She agrees.

"So what's bothering you?" He asks and sits on a tree stump, looking at his beautiful teammate expectantly.

"It's a long story. You won't like it." She warns him.

"That's fine. Hinata, we are teammates. That means we stick together through thick and thin. So what's eating you?" The canine lover questions the shy woman.

"It's Sasuke. Well Sasuke and father really." She admits.

"Sasuke and Hiashi, they actually talk? Since when?" Kiba asks suddenly very curious.

"Well they don't usually. But father knows about my relationship with Sasuke. I'm not sure how they will take to each other." She confesses.

"Wait, your RELATIONSHIP? I thought he was just drunk. You two are TOGETHER?" Kiba asks.

"Yes. He was a little tipsy. But we've been…well affectionate when he wasn't under the influence of alcohol. It's real, Kiba." She assures him.

"Hinata, I really don't think you know what you are getting yourself into. He's a cold blooded killer. I don't care that he went on that journey of his. A leopard can't change its spots. You are playing with fire." He warns her.

"Are there anymore metaphors of my impending doom, you would like to get in there?" Hinata asks with a gentle smile.

"Yeah. I'd say we need at least a dozen more to truly cover what a bad idea this is. But I can't think of anymore right now. Hinata, are you sure about this? Really sure?" He beseeches her.

"I'm sure. Sasuke actually notices me. He cares about me. He was willing to die for me on that mission. He came back for me." The bluenette mumbles.

"He saved your life?! When did this happen? How? Wait, he came back for you? What are you talking about? Hinata, you aren't making any sense." Kiba informs her.

Hinata sighs. She proceeds to tell Kiba all about the mission. Well she left out the fact that the princess was a hussy and wanted a threesome. But that wasn't important. She tells him how Sasuke had saved her life and how he'd almost died. But he came back to her. He would have just let himself slid off into the next world, if it wasn't for her voice anchoring him. Hinata out of respect for Saskue's privacy, didn't tell Kiba that the last Uchiha had seen his family in the Netherworld.

"That's intense." Kiba says.

"Very. But now I'm worried about father and Sasuke." She admits.

"You think that Hiashi will be overprotective and Sasuke will…kill him or something?" The other ninja questions.

"Something like that. I don't want to believe it. But it's crossed my mind." She confesses.

"In that case, I'd say you should talk to loverboy before Hiashi does. It sounds like he might actually listen to you. I'm not going to lie, Hinata. I think this is a very bad idea. But you are a grown woman now. You can make your own decisions. But if he hurts you, I will find a way to kill him. Nobody messes with my teammate. I don't care how many freaky bloodline things they got going on. You understand?" He says, giving his little speech.

"I know. Thank you, Kiba. You are a good friend. It's nice to know there are people who care." She replies with a smile and then bounds off to find Sasuke. (Hopefully before Hiashi did.)

Eventually, she finds Sasuke. She blinks when she saw he was carrying flowers. That was weird.

"Sasuke!" She calls out.

"Hinata." He says and walks over to her.

"Do you mind if we go someplace more private? People are staring at us." She mumbles shyly.

"Works for me." He says and leads her back to his district.

"Um it's about my father. I don't think he approves of us, but he's not going to forbid our relationship. I just don't want the two of you to fight." She states hastily.

"I'm glad. Because the only people who can "forbid" our relationship are you and me. I won't fight him. But if he attacks first, I'm going to defend myself." Sasuke warns her.

"I understand. Can you do it in a way that won't hurt him…too badly?" She pleads.

"Yeah, I think I can manage to knock him on his ass without him needing to go to the ICU. I got these for you." Sasuke says and he hands her the flowers.

"Their beautiful." She replies and smiles.

"They suit you then. I have to admit, it was fun seeing the looks on their faces when I was carrying them around the village." He states with a smirk.

"Who knew you had such a mischief loving side?" She questions with a giggle.

"Eh they've had it coming for years. They are always whispering about something. You should have seen them after my clan was killed. Always whispering. I figured I'd give them something to talk about and you do deserve the flowers." He reasons.

"What for?" She asks as she inhales their sweet scent.

"Saving me. Like I said, if it wasn't for you…I probably wouldn't have come back." He answers.

"Oh." Hinata replies and she didn't know what to say to that.

"But I won't try to start anything with your father." He assures her.

"Good." She says and smiles.

"I probably should have asked you about how you felt regarding the rumor mill before pulling a stunt like that. Sorry. I hope it doesn't bother you." He tells her.

"It's okay. People are going to talk anyway." She reassures him.

"Good." He kisses her cheek.

"What's it like living here?" The bluenette suddenly asks.

"What do you mean?" He replies in confusion.

"I mean it's so big and empty. You are all alone. You have the entire district to yourself. Doesn't it bother you? Don't you get lonely?" She inquires.

"Oh. No. It doesn't bother me. I guess I'm too used to it." He answers.

"Are they still here?" She asks nervously.

"They?" He questions and raises an eyebrow, not sure who she was referring to.

"Your family. Their ghosts." She clarifies.

"Don't tell me you actually believe in ghosts." Sasuke scoffs.

"I do. We are able to bring people back from the dead, summon animals the size of two or three story buildings, control the elements, and do all sorts of other things that make no logical sense…so why are ghosts any harder to believe?" She counters.

"…I guess when you put it like that, it doesn't sound outside the realm of possibility. But no. They aren't here. If they are, I've never seen them." He continues.

"Oh well that's good to know. I mean I'm sure they were wonderful people. But I'm…" She trails off.

"Afraid of ghosts?" He finishes.

"A little." She admits.

"Don't worry. I'll protect you from Casper." Sasuke says with a smirk.

"Sasuke!" She huffs.

"I'm only teasing." He says and kisses her forehead.

"I know." She replies.

Sasuke smiles and puts one of the roses in her hair. White probably would have looked better against the blue. But his thoughts were far from pure when it came to Hinata. Red was the better choice in this case.

"Is your family expecting you home, anytime soon? He asks.

"No. Why?" She replies.

"You could stay and have dinner with me, if you want." He offers.

"I'd like that." She tells him.

"Good because I would definitely like it." He states.

Meanwhile, Naruto heads back to his office. He blinks when he sees the Council there. They had rather serious expressions on their faces. He didn't know what was going on, but he doubted it was good.

"What is it?" He asks cautiously.

"Sasuke Uchiha has been exhibiting behavior that is…unusual for him. He was seen buying flowers. We do not know for who. But we thought you might know. You are his best friend and former teammate." The head councilmember begins.

"Why do you care if he's buying flowers for someone? Aren't there more important things to worry about?" Naruto replies and rubs the back of his hair sheepishly.

"Because he is no longer a child. He is old enough to sire children of his own. If the Uchiha Clan is revived, it is a situation that should be closely monitored." The council leader replies.

"Well…it's really none of your business. He was accepted back into this village. He's more than made up for the sins of the past. He can do whatever he likes as long as it doesn't endanger the village." Naruto says warningly.

"Lord Hokage, surely you can see how him trying to woo someone could impact the village." Another councilmember speaks up.

"Not really. He deserves to be happy after everything. And somehow, I doubt the guy buying flowers is going to destroy the Leaf. Sheesh. Is that really what you guys are so concerned about?" The Hokage questions.

"Yes, we are concerned about it. You should be as well. You are blinded by friendship." A third states.

"That's it. Get out of my office. I don't want to do something I'll regret and if you keep talking like that, I will." The blonde growls.

"What if he has children? If they take after their father, they could destroy this village. You won't be around forever Lord Hokage. You are the only thing that keeps him from going on a rampage. He knows you will stop him." They all say in unison.

"THAT'S IT! GET OUT RIGHT NOW!" Naruto roars and the council wisely takes their leave.

He couldn't believe this garbage. Sasuke was finally acting normal. He was finally doing what they claimed they wanted and this was their reaction? The bastard had calmed down a lot.

He could tell that Sasuke felt guilty about well everything. He'd done all the missions he was assigned without compliant. Even the stupid cat retrieving missions. What more could they possibly want from him?

"I better warn him. They are probably going to try to do something stupid." He says with a sigh and heads the Uchiha District.

Sasuke meanwhile, was looking around to see what he could find to eat with Hinata. He wanted something quick. But there was no way in Hell he was going to serve something like ramen to her. He wasn't Naruto.

"Anything is fine." She tells him.

"You deserve the best. I guess I could probably warm up these steaks. Do you eat steak?" He asks.

"Yes." She answers.

That's when Naruto came barging in. Sasuke raises an eyebrow like, _Yeah?_ Weird.

Naruto had never come to the District before. He definitely hadn't done it without permission before either. The blonde was just smart enough to know that such a stunt would likely result in Sasuke kicking his ass. (Or at least trying to. It was always a seesaw of a power struggle between the two.)

"Oh hey, bastard. Hinata?" Naruto asks and seems surprised to see Hinata there.

"Hello, Naruto." She greets him with a smile.

"Um right. Well I just got ambushed by the Council. Apparently you committed the sin of buying flowers and that's got them all worried." Naruto informs him.

"Yeah. I did. They were for Hinata. Good. I like scaring the fuck out of them every now and again. It keeps them on their toes. You staying for dinner? We are having steak?" Sasuke adds as an afterthought.

"Oh no thanks. I already had some ramen. But this is serious, bastard." The blonde warns him.

"I'm sure they have been watching me like a hawk since I got back. I don't care. I didn't do anything wrong. They can hardly arrest me for buying some roses." Sasuke replies with a shrug.

"It's more they are worried what will happen if you revive your clan." He says.

"Idiots. They had to know I was going to do it at some point. They've known that since I was seven. Thanks for the warning. But I'm not worried about it." The darker haired man assures him.

"So are you two…like official?" He asks Hinata.

"Yes." She says with a blush.

"Very official." Sasuke agrees.

"Wow. That's great." Naruto says, still trying to process this.

Sasuke nods and continues cooking. Naruto blinks. Oh yeah, this was very weird. Sasuke was cooking. Sasuke was buying flowers. He had just entered the twilight zone.


	8. Chapter 8

Siren's Call

 **Author's Note:** Thanks for all the reviews. To clear up the confusion, let's say that Kakashi made Naruto Hokage while on the mission. I am sorry that this one took so long to update, I got caught up with my other stories and had serious case of writer's block. So I will leave the fate of this story in the hands of reviewers.

 **Viewer's Choice:** Would you prefer this story to just be a relatively short "crack story" as it is currently, taken down so other Hinata x Sasuke stories can be focused on, or taken down to be revamped under a similar title? If the revamp option is chosen the same "prompt" used in chapter one would be deployed, but it would be a more elegant/in character version of it. **First option to get three votes or the most votes by the next time I decide to update, will win.**

Chapter Eight

A few weeks had passed since Sasuke and Hinata's return. The Leaf Village was still adjusting to their relationship. But now it was a common sight to see the two of them together.

People were genuinely shocked to see Sasuke look well serene by his standards. The Uchiha would never be the type of man who would sing sonnets or write love poems to his lover, but he was different around her.

He was calmer in a way that was hard for most Leaf Villagers to articulate. Hinata was also different. Perhaps the most noticeable difference was her stutter had all but disappeared.

"I still can't believe it." Ino whispers to Sakura who simply nods at the drastic transformation as the couple walk past them, heading towards a clothing store.

"That's odd. They are going shopping together?" Sakura muses.

"We have to check this out." The blonde ninja says and her friend nods in agreement, as they slink inside the store.

Sasuke watches in amusement as Hinata headed for the male clothing section. Apparently, she got it into her head, that he needed new clothes. Wearing his "Sound outfit," in her mind, wasn't going to help him reintegrate into the village.

He realized he was pathetic, but he could deny her nothing. So Sasuke decided to indulge in this request for two reasons. The first was it made her happy. The second was because he honestly didn't care about fashion that much. Now if she had been shopping for her clothes, then it would have been another matter.

"What about this one? I think the blue would look really nice on you." She says as she holds up a casual male kimono that matched her hair color.

"It's nice." Sasuke replies and Hinata throws it into the cart for him to try on later.

"How about this black shirt and pants?" She inquires.

"Also nice." Sasuke says, more interested in how her pants hugged her backside, than what color pants he would be wearing.

Ino and Sakura watch. It all seemed so normal. Neither of them could understand how Hinata had "tamed" Sasuke. That's when the explosion happened.

"Sasuke, you've said that's nice to every outfit I've shown you for the past twenty minutes!" Hinata protests.

"Well that's because short of green spandex, I don't really care what I wear. I'm more interested in what you wear." He says with a shrug and Hinata blushes.

Sasuke smirks. He pushes the bluenette against one of the changing stalls and kisses her. She was just so irresistible when she blushed like that.

He smiles into the kiss, when he felt her return it. Sasuke constantly marveled at how soft and warm her lips were. The taste of her kiss was very erotic and soothing at the same time. The last Uchiha was considering just dragging her inside that stall, when he heard some idiot shouting about the joys of youth.

"Lee, Guy Sensei…it really is past time you both updated your wardrobe." Tenten says.

"But our clothing is very youthful!" Guy protests and Tenten sighs.

"It's more youthful if you change up your style now and then." Hinata suggests helpfully and Tenten shoots her a grateful look.

Sasuke sighs. So much for the stall idea. Damn it. He also noted that it was a shame that he hadn't brought earplugs. Lee and Guy could be really fucking loud.

"Sasuke would you like to try on the clothes to see if they fit?" She asks and Sasuke heads into the changing stall. He drags Hinata in with him. The last Uchiha delights in her squeaking, as he did so.

She blushes deep red when she saw Sasuke strip. He had no sense of embarrassment when it came to such things. Well in all fairness, she had seen him shirtless before, so that was probably why. He kept his boxers on at least.

"You were the one who wanted me to try them on." He says smugly and kisses her forehead.

"Well I figured you'd try them on alone and come out to show me. I didn't think you'd want me in the stall with you. People are going to talk." She mumbles shyly.

Sasuke shrugs. He damn well knew they were already talking. He was sure the Council was scared to death about the possibility of Uchiha-Hyuga super babies. Besides, they had gotten together because he kissed her while she was wearing a bikini and he was intoxicated. That kiss was still the subject of much gossiping.

Hinata's reputation had been spotless before she became involved with him. So he knew what role he played in their minds. To them, he was the beast who seduced the beautiful princess. Sasuke honestly didn't care what they thought about his relationship with her, but the fact that they still looked so scandalized did amuse him.

"Their already talking about us anyway. We might as well give them something to talk about, kitten." He says and throws on the blue kimono.

Hinata blushes. Sometimes she still couldn't believe that they were together. Sasuke could probably make even one of those flimsy paper hospital gowns look attractive. But the blue kimono really flattered his fair skin and brought out his eyes. It also framed his broad shoulders nicely. She liked that one. She really liked that one.

"In that case, get that one." She admits shyly.

"Alright." He says and caresses her cheek, kissing the other one.

He felt a little smug. Alright, maybe there really was something to the feather display male peacocks did. Hinata seemed to enjoy playing dress up with him. Sasuke decided to indulge her.

"Well since we are here, maybe you'd like to pick up something to surpise me with later?" He purrs into her ear suggestively and delights in seeing how deeply she could truly blush.

Seriously, he was amazed at how many shades of red Hinata could turn. He had never known the human face could change color so easily. He wondered if that was genetic. Would their children blush that easily?

"M-aybe. Why don't you go to the Ramen Shop and I'll meet you there in a few minutes? It's not much of a surprise if you see what I buy." She points out and Sasuke nods.

"I'll see you soon." He steals a quick kiss and leaves the changing room stall.

Sasuke quickly pays for his kimono and heads off. He didn't care for Ramen that much. But they sold other things besides ramen. (He smirks thinking that he should point that out to Naruto someday and then remembers that the ramen obsessed ninja was now ironically, the Hokage.)

 _Sasuke and Hinata had come back from their mission. He saw the banners everywhere. There were people still celebrating in the streets. The last Uchiha wondered what the Hell was going on._

 _That's when he saw Naruto. He was wearing the pristine white robes of a Hokage. Yeah, the loser had finally done it. Naruto had finally achieved his childhood dream of becoming the Hokage._

 _"Loser, I leave for a mission with Kakashi as the Hokage and come back to find you are? What the Hell is going on?" He asked._

 _"Oh I guess they figured it was better to do it while you were away. I tried to argue with them about it, but yeah. They had some stupid idea in their heads. They thought if you were here, you might challenge me for the position. Sorry, bastard. I really wanted you to be there." He said._

 _Sasuke shook his head. He looked around to make sure no one was looking. Then he gave Naruto a quick very MASCULINE embrace. It was NOT a hug. It was congratulatory gesture._

 _"Doesn't matter. I'm happy for you. Hopefully, you aren't as oblivious of a Hokage, as you were at other things." He said with a smirk._

 _"You are such a bastard." Naruto replied with a laugh._

So that was how Naruto had become Hokage. The blonde had achieved his dream of becoming a Kage and Sasuke had _gotten the girl._ Personally, Saskue thought he got the better end of the deal.

Seriously, who wanted to sit around assigning missions and doing paperwork most of the day? He honestly, didn't think Naruto really understood that a Kage's job wasn't nearly as glamorous as it was made out to be. It was largely administrative in nature.

Meanwhile Hinata glances at the items in the store. She bit her lower lip. For the most part, Sasuke initiated well almost everything. She had been bolder the day after he kissed her, but other than that…she was content to let him take the lead.

"Hey, Hinata." Ino and Sakura say as they approach their friend.

"Oh hi." Hinata says with a smile as she looks at some of the lingerie, she wanted to surprise him.

He had gotten the blue kimono for her. Hinata figured it was only fair that she dress up for him a little bit as well. Oh that purple number was nice. It was a darker shade of purple than her swimsuit. But she figured he'd still like it.

"How are you?" Sakura asks.

"I'm good. How about you guys?" The bluenette asks as she checks the size of the outfit.

Hmm it was her size to. Yeah, she'd get this one. She wondered if Sasuke would like it. Well Sasuke was Sasuke. He seemed to like her dressing up in general, but he would pounce no matter what she was wearing.

Surprisingly, they hadn't made love yet. Hinata was beginning to wonder if maybe he was just extremely traditional. Maybe he preferred intimacy to wait until marriage.

She knew that he was attracted to her. His Sharingan activated all the time when they were being affectionate with each other. So that wasn't the problem.

"We're good." Ino replies and blinks when she saw what Hinata was looking at.

"So I guess you and Sasuke are still…well good." Sakura says lamely and the Hyuga Heiress nods.

"Father is less than thrilled with the relationship, but he hasn't forbid it. Other than that, we are very happy together." She blushes and says.

Sakura tries to wrap her mind around this. The pink haired woman found she just couldn't. Hinata was so nice and shy. Sasuke was the opposite. Yet somehow it seemed to be working.

The medic doubted Hinata would be shopping for sexy lingerie, if it wasn't. She was really curious about THAT aspect of their relationship. But Sakura wasn't rude enough to actually ask.

"Well it was nice seeing you guys. But I promised Sasuke I would meet him at the Ramen Shop, when I got done here. I don't want him to worry." She says, pays for her purchase, and bounds off.

"This is still so bizarre." Ino murmurs and Sakura nods her head in agreement.

Meanwhile the Council was currently having a meeting. They didn't know what to do about the situation. Sasuke and Hinata were still romantically involved. Thankfully, there hadn't been a marriage yet and so far the Hyuga Princess showed no signs of pregnancy.

"We can't exactly forbid it. Sasuke has been pardoned. He's paid for all this crimes. That and Naruto would never allow us to do so." One says.

It was a tricky situation. On one hand, all of them were curious about what would happen if the bloodlines were merged. On the other, Sasuke's less than stable personality, might be genetic. Uchiha-Hyuga children could be the thing that destroyed the Leaf eventually.

Truly, it was a sobering though. They all well knew what the Sharingan and Byakugan were capable of individually, but if that power were to combine…it would be awe-inspiring. Still could they really risk such a union being allowed to continue.

"That's correct. However, they seem too dedicated to each other for us to successfully break them up either. The Hyuga girl seems to have calmed him considerably. Perhaps we are worried over nothing?" Another suggests.

They all shake their heads at that. No matter how calm Sasuke looked on the surface, they knew the truth. He was really a volcano. Buried underneath the surface, was a lot of magma. One day he would erupt and the lava would destroy everything in its path. No, they clearly had to something about this now.

"Unfortunately, we have little choice but to watch for now. I can't believe he actually bought her flowers. The second coming of Madara, buying flowers. Unbelievable." He mutters.

"He does want to restore his Clan. Perhaps he is just making a sincere effort to woo her?" The Councilwoman suggests.

Every councilmember falls silent. They all had the same thought on their mind. What would happen, if the bloodlines merged and how long would Sasuke's nice guy routine last?

Hiashi Hyuga was doing research. He truly hadn't expected for Hinata to end up with THAT member of Team Seven. The Hyuga Patriarch had always hoped that some day, Naruto would notice Hinata's affection for him. But that day had never come.

"There must be something in the archives. There has to be." He mutters to himself as he scans the U section of the archives.

The Hyuga library was organized alphabetically. So it was likely most of the things about the Uchiha Clan would be listed under the U section or perhaps S for Sharingan.

He grabs an old book. That book was likely older than the Leaf Village itself. He coughs as he opens it and is immediately assaulted by dust.

The Hyuga Patriarch begins scanning the contents. So far it was mostly a description about the Clan's history and the Sharingan's capabilities. While that was all interesting, it was largely things he already knew. It wasn't what he was looking for.

"It seems that he is sincere in his efforts to court her." He states as he continues flipping through the ancient pages with the utmost care, afraid of ripping them.

They had been together for a few weeks now. At least Hiashi could rest easy when he saw them out on the streets together. Sasuke hadn't acted improper towards Hinata, since THAT incident.

Oh yes, Hiashi had heard about the resort incident. In his defense, he knew the young man had been heavily intoxicated. Normally, the Patriarch would have laughed at that sad excuse. But he knew that Uchihas actually did have some sort of medical quirk in their metabolism that just processed alcohol differently. He suspected it was something to do with their Sharingans.

"AH HA!" He says when he came upon a section labeled, _**History of Combining Bloodlines.**_

It took awhile. The Uchihas apparently were more open to diversifying their Clan than the Hyugas. While Hyugas generally married distant relatives in their Clan about three quarters of the time, Uchihas were more like 50/50.

Perhaps because they wanted to protect their Sharingan, only about one out of every ten outside marriages, was to a Clan with another bloodline. But finally, after hours of reading, he found it. He found the one example of what had happened when a Hyuga and an Uchiha had sired children together.

"Well I hadn't expected that to be the case." He murmurs.

The merger had happened at least once before. The married couple had four children. Each went on to develop the Sharingan in one eye and the Byakugan in the other.

He would have thought that one trait would be dominant over the other, or some children would have the Sharingan and others the Byakugan. Even a new bloodline had been a possibility. But one eye of each, well that was a new one.

A child like that would be a prodigy. It was certainly enough to arouse his curiosity. It was almost enough to quell his concerns about what would happen between the Uchiha and his daughter. Almost.

"There you are, father." Hanabi says as she walks over to him.

"Hanabi, what is it?" He asks not sure what his youngest daughter was seeking him out for.

She hands him the letter. He raises an eyebrow. It had the Uchiha Seal on it. That was official. He didn't realize Sasuke even knew about such formal seals. Curious he opens it.

 _ **Lord Hiashi,**_

 _ **Hinata believes that we should have a family dinner of sorts. You can invite Hanabi along, as well if you like. We don't really know each other that well and I want to ease your concerns. Please name a time and place that would be convenient for you.**_

 _ **Sasuke.**_

"Well at least he addressed me as Lord. That's more manners than I expected really." He mutters as he reads the letter over and over again.

It was a short letter. Clearly, Sasuke valued being concise. But the letter could change well everything.

He hadn't forbid their relationship. But Hiashi had tried to stay out of it. The Hyuga Patriarch was well aware where Hinata went everyday after she completed her missions or training, but before she came home. Honestly, he didn't know if he really wanted to know the details.

"Father?" Hanabi asks uncertainly.

"He invited us to dinner. I suppose it would be best we go. We should support your sister and see what kind of man, she is courting. I probably should have done it sooner. But his history makes me rather uneasy." He confesses.

Hanabi blinks. She couldn't remember a time when her father had admitted that before. The proud man never admitted to such things. For a long time, she had thought her father completely unflappable. But he was. He just didn't show it often.

"If you feel that way, are you certain we should go?" She inquires softly.

"I am certain that we should." He says and sends a reply.

Meanwhile Hinata and Sasuke had arrived back in the Uchiha District. Sasuke opens the door for her. Hinata walks inside.

"Do you think it was a good idea to invite them for dinner?" She asks shyly.

"It's a little late to worry about that now, kitten. We already did it. It's out of our hands. Besides, you were right. It's important that your family not despise me." Sasuke says with a shrug.

Hinata smiles and kisses his cheek. She doubted he would have cared what anyone thought about him, if it wasn't for her. He was clearly doing this to humor her and she loved him for it.

"I'm sure once he gets to know you, he'll warm up to you. You are from a fire Clan after all." She says with a small smile.

"I hope so. It'd be easier on you, if he didn't hate me." Sasuke mutters and kisses her forehead.

"He doesn't hate you." Hinata protests.

Sasuke raises an eyebrow. Did she actually believe that? If he was in Hiashi's position, one of them would have been dead. There was no way that Sasuke would have let his daughter near anyone like him. He honestly, didn't know how the protective patriarch had said nothing this far.

"I don't deserve you and I'm sure he knows that. He's just been too kind to say anything about it until this point. We haven't exactly been making an effort to shove our relationship in his face, so it's been easy for him to ignore it. Now that won't be the case." He says.

Hinata shakes her head. She wraps her arms around Sasuke's neck and kisses him. It was strange. In some ways he had a superiority complex and an inferiority complex at the same time.

"It will be alright and he doesn't hate you. He just doesn't know you. Once he gets to know you, I'm sure he will grow to love you. Just like I have. Well minus the kissing of course." She adds with a giggle, after she breaks the kiss.

"Yes, no offense…but he's not my type." Sasuke muses after breaking the kiss.

"What is your type?" She asks.

"Curvier." He answers simply and Hinata lightly swats him for that one.

Sasuke shakes his head in amusement. He wraps his arms around Hinata's waist and holds her closely. Thank God for wine.

If he hadn't been intoxicated, he might not have grabbed her. But he was damn glad he had. Sure, there relationship until this point had been relatively innocent. But he was eager to explore more beyond kissing and the little bit of caressing and grabbing he had indulged in so far.

"So what did you pick out?" Sasuke asks as he makes a grab for the bag.

Hinata was too quick for him though. The Hyuga Heiress snatched it away from him at the last second. She laughs when she saw that Sasuke Uchiha was actually pouting at this.

"You look like a puppy that was denied a biscuit." She observes.

"Maybe a little. I want to see what you got. I'm curious. What did my shy, innocent kitten buy?" He inquires.

She blushes a deep shade of red. Sasuke smirks. He grabs the bag away from her and opens it. He blinks.

 _Whoa._ He took back that shy and innocent comment. This outfit was anything but. Maybe this was his kitten's way of telling him she was ready for some more heavy petting.

"Do you like it?" She asks shyly.

"Hinata, what man wouldn't? Probably should wait to model it until after the dinner though." He states.

"Why is that?" The bluenette inquires, in confusion at his response.

"We won't be leaving the bedroom for awhile after you do." Sasuke says with a smirk.


	9. Chapter 9

Siren's Call

 **Author's Note:** Thanks for all the reviews. Well the results are in. I guess people like their crackfics. So we are keeping this one as it is. It will remain a short crackfic. I hope you all enjoy this chapter.

Chapter Nine

Dinner turned out to be a rather intense affair. Hanabi was delighted about her sister having a "boyfriend" and kept asking what Sasuke called romance questions. Neji was more discreet, but obviously was trying to find out if his cousin was still an innocent or not. Hiashi seemed to be almost testing him on all manner of things.

Clan knowledge, politics, geography, economics, combat strategy, etiquette, and many other topics were brought up. Quite honestly, it was worse than the Academy Exam. Sasuke took it in stride by his standards though. Hiashi didn't directly state his goal, but it was strongly implied. _"I'm making sure you are good enough for my daughter."_

"Well thank you for coming. I should probably start on the dishes." Sasuke says, gets up, and heads towards the kitchen.

"I'll assist you. It's the least I can do, considering you hosted us to such a lovely meal." Hiashi says and follows him.

Hinata tries to get up, but Neji stops her. It was obvious that Hiashi wasn't really interested in helping with the dishes. He wanted a chance to talk to Sasuke alone.

"Hinata, it's best just to let them have a few moments in private. If we hear the sounds of the Gentle Fist and Chidori being used, we can step in." Neji says.

Hinata nods uncertainly. She didn't really think that last line was particularly comforting. The bluenette was honestly nervous about having her father and Sasuke be in the same room alone together.

Sasuke begins filling the sink. He was many things, but an idiot was not one of them. Hiashi obviously wanted to have " _The Talk."_ The one that all fathers who gave a damn about their daughters, gave their lovers.

The last Uchiha expected it to go something like this, _"If you hurt my daughter, I will lock up all the chakra points on your dick and you will never be able to have children. Please do keep that in mind as you continue to court her."_

"You and Hinata seem to be getting rather…serious towards each other. I must admit that I never would have foreseen this match." Hiashi muses.

"We are serious about each other. I didn't either. It just happened." Sasuke says.

He wasn't going to tell Hiashi that it happened because Hinata looked sinfully good in a bikini and he had been heavily intoxicated. Practically ravishing his daughter in front of the other Rookies while drunk, probably wasn't going to win him any points with the Hyuga Patriarch.

"Yes, I see that. Well as far as I can tell, you've treated her well. She hasn't raised any concerns to me. I suspect that you understand if you hurt my daughter, I will hurt you far worse. I don't care how powerful you are. A father's love for his daughter should never be underestimated. If you wish to become a father one day, you won't hurt her. There are ways of rendering you sterile." Hiashi warns him.

"I understand completely." Sasuke says and feels rather proud at himself for not gulping.

He knew that Hiashi Hyuga was not a man to make idle threats. It was more likely than not, that he could actually keep that promise. Sasuke might be one of the most fearsome ninjas on the planet, but there are certain places that no man wants to be hit.

"Good. Well despite your history, you do seem well versed on the subjects that are necessary to be with our Clan's Heiress." He says.

"You wanted to make sure that I can lead a Clan. Itachi was supposed to be take over for father one day. He was the eldest, but I may have overheard his lessons with father." Sasuke admits.

Hiashi raises an eyebrow. He tries to picture a younger Sasuke spying on Clan Lessons. It was a rather comical image that was difficult to wrap his mind around.

"You mean you spied on them. Well I suppose it is a good thing that you showed such interest. You do realize that if you wed her, she would become your Clan's Matriarch. Her sister would become our new heir. We couldn't allow you to become the next Hyuga Patriarch. You already have your own Clan. I assume that you would want her to take you last name and that just wouldn't work. She is our heiress." He states.

Sasuke blinks. In his own roundabout way, the last Uchiha thought that Hiashi had given his blessing. This might be easier than he thought. He decides to summon up all of his courage and just ask.

"I realize that. That is why I wanted to speak with you before I proposed to her. She is your Clan's Heiress, but you have a second daughter. Hanabi can take her place. If she accepts, I would prefer she take my last name. I view it as only fair. There are hundreds of Hyugas. If she were to become my wife, there would only be two Uchihas to begin with." Sasuke replies.

Hiashi nods. He had expected an argument like that. He was damn proud of his Clan and their name, but Sasuke was right about the numbers. It wouldn't really be fair to expect the boy to give up his last name. Besides the District, it was his last real tie to his family.

"Fair enough." He says.

"I am planning on proposing to her shortly." Sasuke continues, not sure how far he should really press his luck. (Hiashi had been surprisingly receptive so far.)

"I assumed as much. That is why I wanted to speak to you. Remember what I said. I meant it. If you hurt her in any way, you will never be able to father any children. I can do it. Don't think for a single moment that I would hesitate." The older ninja reminds him.

Sasuke nods. He mentally winces as he pictures Hiashi doing exactly that. He knew that the man was completely serious. It only took one shot and his Clan would never be revived.

"Got it." Sasuke says and Hiashi nods approvingly.

The next day, Sasuke goes out shopping. Hiashi had given him his blessing. So he needed to get a ring. Sasuke still wasn't sure exactly how he was going to propose, but he wasn't going to let a minor detail like that stop him from purchasing said ring.

"Sasuke, you are looking rather determined today." He hears an amused voice call out to him.

"Kakashi, don't be annoying." Sasuke says simply.

It was Kakashi though. He was one of the few people brave (and foolish) enough to go out of his way to taunt the last Uchiha. Sometimes Sasuke wondered how he had survived this long, when he clearly had no self-preservation instincts.

"Awe that's no fun. Now where are you off to? I'm afraid that my days have become rather boring since Naruto became Hokage. So why not bond with one of my three favorite students?" He asks.

"Kakashi, you have only ever had three students…" Sasuke says.

"All the more reason to bond with you. It's quality, not quantity, Sasuke." He says cheerfully.

Sasuke just shakes his head. There was no way that he was going to let Kakashi go with him. The silver haired ninja would never let him live it down, if he knew Sasuke was going shopping for a wedding ring.

"The only way that I would even consider it, is if you put that damn book down. I'm not going to have reading soft core erotica, while I'm buying a wedding ring." Sasuke snaps at him.

"A wedding ring?! Well it seems things are more serious with you and Hinata than I thought. I knew that you two were still dating, but not that you were so far along in your relationship. Have you…spoken to Hiashi about your desire to propose to her?" Kakashi asks cautiously.

The former Hokage could just picture that. Sasuke and Hiashi were both very proud men. They would clash horribly, when the last Uchiha made his intentions clear. If he had asked Hiashi for his blessing, Kakashi was surprised the village was still in one piece.

"Yes, I told him. He threatened to make it impossible for me to have children, if I hurt Hinata. I expected that though really. He gave his blessing. Well as much as Hiashi is capable of doing such a thing." Sasuke says.

"Ah I see. Well that's good. I'll go with you. I highly doubt you know much, if anything about jewelry. I'll even put my book away, while you select the ring. Oh and Sasuke? It's NOT soft erotica." Kakashi says.

Sasuke rolls his eyes. Well he supposed the CopyCat Ninja did have a point. Sasuke didn't really know anything about jewelry. So the older ninja might be able to help. The last Uchiha wasn't going to back down though. That was soft erotica.

"Alright. You can come, but don't be annoying. Oh and for the record, yes it is. Trust me. It is TAME compared to the things that I saw in the Sound Village." The dark haired man informs his former teacher and heads off towards the jewelry store.

"Oh yes, well I imagine almost everything is tame compared to the depths of depravity that likely went on in Orochimaru's village. Still it is not tame by most people's standards." The silver haired man protests.

Sasuke shrugs. He strides over to the wedding ring section. Flowers were one thing, rings were completely different. Everyone knew what those rings were for and he was beginning to feel more than a little self-conscious.

"These are all very nice. You can't go wrong with one of these." Kakashi muses and Sasuke nods.

He was right. They were all lovely. Though Sasuke didn't really know anything about jewelry, even he could admire their beauty.

"This one." He says simply and grabs one of the rings.

It had a silver band. In the center was a large heart shaped diamond framed by two round smaller sapphires. Engraved on the inside was, _**I will always love you.**_

"That's unexpectedly romantic of you. I'm sure she will love it. Hmm I would probably get her a size 7 ring." The silver haired man suggests.

"There are different ring sizes?" Sasuke asks in an utterly baffled tone.

"Of course there are different ring sizes. Some people have bigger or smaller fingers than others." The former Hokage points out logically and Sasuke nods his head after considering this.

He walks over and pays for the ring. Sasuke tries not to smirk. The poor clerk was obviously utterly terrified of him. His hands were shaking as he rang up the purchase.

"Thank you." Sasuke says simply as he walks off with Kakashi.

"Have you thought about how you are going to propose to your little Hyuga Princess?" His former sensei inquires.

"Not really. I mean I don't want to be an idiot. I don't want to just blurt it out like Naruto would. But I don't know anything other than that. Maybe something to do with water though. I mean that is how we first got together." Sasuke muses.

"Yes, good plan. Ha. You could propose in the shower!" Kakashi suggests and his former student whacks him upside the head.

Sasuke twitches. Kakashi could really be such a pervert sometimes. He wondered how the man ever became a Jonin, let alone Hokage. His mind was filled with such filth. It was a wonder he could ever focus enough to complete his missions.

"You are such a pervert." Sasuke grumbles.

"This from the man who just randomly grabbed the woman and kissed her senseless while she was wearing a bikini?" Kakashi counters and that shuts Sasuke up.

Sasuke couldn't really defend himself. He had just been really intoxicated and Hinata had looked fucking amazing in that swimsuit. How had he not noticed her before? Her and those glorious curves?

Oh right. Revenge. That had been his only driving force for much of his life. Sasuke simply hadn't had time to admire beautiful women for any length of time. Naruto didn't have that excuse though. He was such a dumbass.

"That was one time. You are a pervert everyday. There's a big difference." Sasuke protests.

"Uh huh. Well I still think the shower idea could be fun. It would certainly be memorable." Kakashi continues.

"Oh yes, it would definitely be memorable. Not in the way that I want it to be, but it would be memorable." Sasuke growls at him and heads off to go plan how to conduct a PROPER proposal!

A few days later, Sasuke surprised Hinata by taking her to the Academy after hours. She didn't know why he suddenly wanted to go there, but she went along with it. Sasuke could be rather impulsive. He just expressed it in a different way than his more boisterous teammate.

She gasps when she walked inside and saw that it was lit only by candle light. There was a picnic blanket on the floor, complete with a basket. She could scent all kinds of food and saw a rather expensive looking bottle of champagne. Rose petals were thrown about everywhere.

"Sasuke, it's beautiful." She says in astonishment.

"Good. It suits you then." He replies, sits down, and pulls her into his lap.

He smiles and rests his head on top of hers. Her scent always soothed him. It had a calming effect on him and it always felt nice to hold her.

She was always so soft. Sasuke was still getting used to touches that weren't intended to cause pain or death. So it was a new experience to just hold someone because you wanted to be close to them and not because you were trying to strangle them.

"Why did you want to go to the Academy?" Hinata asks a few minutes later.

She was snuggled closely into his arms. Sasuke was pouring them each a glass of champagne. It was all very romantic. Though his choice of venue struck her as a bit odd.

"It is where we first met. Granted I wasn't paying much attention to you back then, but still. I thought it was symbolic." Sasuke replies.

"Symbolic of what?" Hinata inquires.

"Well finding each other." Her almost lover informs her and kisses her chastely on the lips before sliding something onto her neck.

Hinata returns the kiss. Then she looks down. It was a simple leather chain, but there was something on it. She gasps when she sees the beautiful ring.

"Sasuke?" The bluenette asks in confusion.

"I should have noticed you earlier, but now that I have I don't want to make the same mistake again. I want to be with you for the rest of my life. I want you to be my wife. I already talked to your father. He did give his blessing." Sasuke says.

Alright that might have been stretching it slightly. Still by Hiashi standards, it was a blessing. Threatening to prevent him from ever having kids was a lot nicer than actually doing it.

"YES!" Hinata cries out happily as she tackle hugs Sasuke onto the picnic blanket.

Sasuke smirks. Well if he had known that proposing would result in such a lovely view, he would have done it even sooner. He smiles up at Hinata and kisses her.

Hinata returns the kiss. This time was far from chaste. She finds herself moaning into it, when Sasuke deepened the kiss and began seducing her with his tongue.

Never one to let an opportunity pass him by, he glides his hands over her slender back and over the firm curve of her beautifully shaped backside. The last Uchiha constantly marveled at how much her curves enticed him. He had seen beautiful women before out on his travels, but none could match her.

"We should go home. It wouldn't be right to do more here." She mumbles and blushes.

"I don't know. Suddenly, I find myself a lot more interested in those desks. I wonder how strong they are." Sasuke muses out loud.

"Why are you wondering about the strength of the desks?" Hinata asks in confusion.

Sasuke tries not to laugh. Somehow he manages, but it was a close call. His kitten really was so innocent. The last Uchiha had a lot to teach his future wife, it seemed.

"Because I'd like bend you over one and make love to you that way." Sasuke says and his now ruby red eyes shinned in the dim light with a wicked promise of pleasure.

Hinata blushes deeply. She couldn't believe that Sasuke had just said he wanted to have sex in a classroom. Students used those desks! It wouldn't be proper and very unhygienic and God that felt good.

She squirms when she felt Sasuke caress her breasts and ass. He wasn't kidding about the purring thing. She sighs softly in contentment.

"Mmm w-e really shouldn't do that. I mean the children use those desks." She mumbles.

"Good point. We could use Iruka's desk instead." Sasuke says with a smirk.

"SASUKE!" Hinata squeaks utterly scandalized.

Sasuke smirks. It was fun to tease his kitten. Though he supposes that if he kept at it, she might be too flustered to celebrate their engagement. So the last Uchiha nudges her off of him and then scoops her up bridal style.

"Alright. You're right. Our first time should probably be back at our home or on our Honeymoon. I have to admit that the classroom idea is kinda hot though." He muses.

Hinata blushes even more. She buries her face into the crook of his neck to try to hide it. She couldn't believe he would suggest such things. Well she could and she couldn't.

Sasuke may have been a slow starter when it came to expressing an interest in the opposite sex, but he was certainly making up for lost time. Her fiancé seems to crave touch, she notes. Maybe he had just deprived himself o it for too long.

"Yes, it should be. I can't believe that you would suggest doing that in a classroom." She mumbles.

"I think you protest too much. You like the idea." Sasuke says as teleports them back to the Uchiha District.

"Maybe a little." The bluenette confesses and Sasuke smirks.

He leans down and steals a kiss. Sasuke would never get tired of kissing her. She always tasted so sweet. Vaguely, he was a little worried about if he'd be able to control himself at the wedding when it came time to kiss the bride.

Hinata smiles and returns the kiss. She did enjoy being carried off by him. It was a rather comfortable way of getting around.

"Do you want a small or a large wedding?" Sasuke asks and lays her down gently on the bed.

The Hyuga Heiress pauses. Hmm that was a good question. A small wedding might be better because it would be easier to plan and more intimate. On the other hand, you only got married once. Why not go all out? It might also make it easier for Sasuke to reintegrate into the village as well.

"Do you have a preference? I think it might be better to have a large wedding. Most of my family is going to want to attend and it could really help you to seem less…threatening to the rest of the village." She muses.

Sasuke considers it. Honestly, he was more interested in the Honeymoon than the actual wedding. Other than Team Seven and Taka, he really didn't have anyone that he wanted to invite. Still Hinata's family was massive. They almost had to have a large wedding by default.

"A large wedding might be better. You do have a really big family and it would be a nice way to start a new chapter in our Clans' histories." Her fiancé replies.

Hinata nods in agreement. It was going to take awhile to plan such an enormous wedding. That meant her sister was likely going to be driving her bonkers during the engagement period.

"Mhm. I am a little worried though." She admits.

"What are you worried about?" Sasuke asks in concern, noting the slightly terrified look on his kitten's face.

"Hanabi. She's going to go overboard." Hinata tells him.

Sasuke raises an eyebrow. She was worried her baby sister was going to get a little too enthusiastic during their wedding planning? Hinata couldn't possibly be serious.

"I'm sure it will work out fine. How bad can it be?" Her almost lover inquires.

"You don't know Hanabi. She throws herself wholeheartedly into endeavors like this. That and my Clan hasn't had a major wedding in the Main House in awhile. So they are likely going to go all out. We likely won't get a moment's peace until our Honeymoon." Hinata warns him.

Sasuke personally thought Hinata was overreacting. Honestly, it couldn't be that bad, could it? He frowns as he considers his future wife's words.

"Well I'm sure that somehow we can survive your meddling relatives. They'll just have to meddle enough to make up for the fact that mine can't be there." He states.

"I'm really sorry. I should have…I'm sorry. I didn't mean to bring up bad memories." She mumbles.

"It's fine, Hinata. We'll just make our own memories. Happier ones. I love you. Don't worry about it. If they get really out of line, I can always summon Aoda." He says with a smirk.

Hinata giggles. It was hard to imagine that giant snake anywhere near her Clan. They wouldn't take too kindly to seeing a massive serpent the size of a two story building. Now that would certainly be entertaining.

"He wouldn't hurt them, would he?" She asks.

"Hinata, he might be a snake Summon, but he acts like an overgrown golden retriever. He's very friendly and obedient. Of course they don't know that. That's what makes it fun." The last Uchiha says with a smirk and Hinata laughs.

Who knew that Sasuke had a sense of humor? Well it was slightly sadistic humor, but still. It counted in her mind. She was just happy to see him so relaxed for a change. His transformation from only a few months ago to now, was utterly astonishing.

"That's true. I love you, Sasuke." She whispers.

"I love you too. We'll survive this engagement somehow and then we can enjoy our Honeymoon. You'll see." Sasuke tells her and Hinata nods in agreement.


	10. Chapter 10

Siren's Call

 **Author's Note:** Thanks for the reviews. I hope everyone enjoys this chapter.

Chapter 10

Sasuke blinks as he stares at himself in a mirror surrounded by Hiashi, Neji, Guy, Kakashi, and the male members of the Rookie Nine. When he proposed to Hinata, he hadn't know just how complicated planning a wedding was. The last Uchiha breathes out a sigh of relief.

The engagement was over. In a few minutes, he'd be married to Hinata. And mercifully, they would never have to deal with crazy wedding planners again.

"If you think that your engagement was intense, you should have dealt with my wife's family during ours." Hiashi says.

"Are you trying to tell me that I got off EASY?!" Sasuke asks in disbelief and his future father-in-law just nods his head.

Sasuke just gapes at the Hyuga Patriarch. He couldn't be serious. Everyday from Sun up to Sun down, Sasuke and Hinata had been badgered relentlessly about everything. It could be something important like the date or venue. That Sasuke understood. But once they got down to what kind of napkins they should have, Sasuke had wanted to tear his hair out in frustration.

Hinata's younger sister had been the worst of them all. Every minor detail to her was of critical importance. She wanted her big sister to have the best wedding ever. It was adorable really. Well at least it had started off that way. The closer they got to the wedding, the harder it was for the Uchiha not to snap at her.

"Yes, you did get off lightly. Hanabi was enthusiastic, but no match for her maternal grandmother. I must go. I'll be walking Hinata down the aisle shortly." Hiashi says as he departs.

"The white does look good on. Hmm not too sure about the light blue sash though. I don't associate you with lighter colors." Kakashi muses.

Naruto laughs. It was hard to imagine that Kakashi Sensei was giving fashion advice. He had never seen him in anything other than his Jonin Uniform and what he wore to the Third's funeral.

"What is so funny?" Kakashi inquires.

"You giving fashion advice. Well I guess it's a good thing you aren't Bushy Brow Sensei." The blue eyed ninja says and starts cracking up.

Sasuke feels himself smirk at that one. He hated to admit it, but the loser had a point. Lee and Guy had the worst fashion sense of anyone in the village.

"Well at least the food looks great!" Choji comments.

"What a drag. These formal kimonos are so damn itchy." Shikamaru grumbles.

Sasuke just shakes his head. He was used to such antics from the Rookie Nine. He sighs and looks out the window. Soon they would be heading outside and he'd be married to Hinata.

After the wedding, he was going to drag his kitten off to their Honeymoon location and lock the damn door behind them. Then they would finally have some privacy. Unfortunately, privacy had been in short supply since they announced their engagement.

"I still can't believe you are marrying Hinata. This is really some sort of elaborate prank, right? You two are joking and going to laugh your asses off when you tell us the truth, right?" Kiba asks.

"No, it's not a prank. Yes, I really am marrying her." Sasuke growls in annoyance.

Hinata's canine loving teammate, was getting a bit annoying. He couldn't fathom how Sasuke and Hinata would be attracted to each other, let alone that they were getting married. A year ago, the last Uchiha would have been inclined to agree with Kiba, but not anymore. He loved his kitten with all his heart and if the mutt didn't shut up, he was going to muzzle him.

"Well you best hurry, if you don't want to be late for your own wedding." Shino points out.

"GO ON SASUKE! THE POWER OF YOUTH AND LOVE IS STRONG WITHIN YOU!" Guy and Lee exclaim.

"…" Sasuke is speechless.

He walks out of that room. The last Uchiha decides that was the smarter move. If he stayed there one more minute, he was probably going to kill someone. Hinata wouldn't be happy if his white kimono was stained red with blood on their wedding day.

Sasuke walks towards the alter. He looks around. It was a beautiful autumn day. The fall colors were stunning. Ravishing reds, outrageous oranges, beautiful yellows, and even some majestic purple leaves could be seen on the trees that surrounded the District. They had chosen to get married on the streets of the Uchiha District because they needed a large venue. It was good to see life again in his family home.

"I can't believe you asked your toads to be the flower girl and ring barer." Sasuke mutters to Naruto once they reach the alter.

"Oh come on! It's great! Besides everyone is getting a real kick out of it." The blonde protests.

Sasuke shakes his head in amusement. There were hundreds, maybe thousands of people in the audience. A massive red carpet had been laid down on the street. The female toad was tossing white rose petals everywhere. The male toad was strutting his way down the aisle.

Sasuke notes that there were dozens of tables stacked with food and drinks. The Hyugas didn't do anything halfway. He was pretty sure the catering bill alone, would cost more than most families would make in a year. This of course was much to Choji's delight.

"She's beautiful." Someone says and Sasuke looks to see what they were talking about and almost forgot how to breathe.

Hinata was being escorted down the aisle by Hiashi. Her midnight blue hair was down and fell to the middle of her back like a silken waterfall. She wore a white wedding kimono with a light blue sash that matched his. Every step was graceful and the outfit did flatter her curves in a subtle way.

"Remember what I said, Sasuke. I meant it." Hiashi says as he brings Hinata close to him.

"What'd you say?" Hinata asks and Hiashi suddenly looks a little guilty.

"Please tell me you didn't threaten him." Hinata says with a sigh.

"He's a father. It's his job. I'd be upset, if he didn't. You look beautiful." Sasuke informs her and smiles as takes her hands in his own.

The bluenette just shakes her head. She supposed that boys would be boys, no matter what their age was. She smiles when she feels Sasuke's hands on hers though.

"Dearly beloved, we are gathered here today to celebrate the union of Sasuke Uchiha and Hinata Hyuga. If anyone has any reason why they should not be wed, speak now or forever hold your peace." The preacher says.

Kurenai covers Kiba's mouth. She didn't entirely trust her most boisterous student not to make some sort of scene. The Genjutsu Mistress wasn't going to allow anyone to ruin Hinata's wedding.

"Wonderful. Sasuke Uchiha, do you take Hinata Hyuga to be your lawfully wedded wife? To have and to hold? To forsake all others? To love, honor, and cherish for the rest of your day, until death do you part?" The middle aged man continues.

"I do." Sasuke says with a smile.

"Hinata, do you take this man to be your lawfully wedded husband? To have and to hold? To forsake all others? To love, honor, and cherish for the rest of your day, until death do you part?" The preacher inquires.

"I do." Hinata replies happily.

"Then by the power vested in I pronounce you man and wife. You may kiss the bride." He says happily.

Sasuke didn't have any problem doing just that. He pulls Hinata into his arms and kisses her. He kisses her so passionately, that Hiashi squirmed a bit and there were catcalls from the audience.

"I guess he kisses that way even when he's not drunk!" Kiba observes and Hinata 'accidentally" chucks her bouquet at her friend as she kisses back.

"I hope that doesn't actually work on men. I pity the woman who has to put up with him. He's not even housebroken." Sasuke muses after breaking the ksis.

"Sasuke, that was mean!" Hinata protests.

Sasuke shrugs. He smiles and sets Hinata on a nearby chair. He slowly takes off the garter belt, much to everyone's delight. Sasuke did have a flair for the dramatic. It seemed like he enjoyed putting on a good show for everyone as he slowly removed the lacey fabric from his new wife's beautiful leg.

"Yeah. I guess it was." He replies and tosses the garter belt into the crowd.

Ino caught it. She blinks and then shrugs. The energetic blonde blows kisses to everyone and does a rather impressive twirl.

"That wasn't disturbing at all." Sasuke whispers to Hinata.

Hinata giggles. Well she supposed it was kinda a big deal to catch the bouquet, well garter belt. The new Uchiha didn't mind her friend showing off.

"We should probably cut the cake." Sasuke's wife informs him.

"I don't think that's necessary. Aoda found it." Her husband observes with a heavy sigh.

The bluenette blinks. Yes, Aoda did find the cake. He was currently gobbling it all up, along with the toads. Oh boy.

"Well…I wasn't that hungry anyway." She mumbles and heads off to the dance floor with her new husband.

"Who knew that Summons liked cake so much?" He asks as he wraps his arms around Hinata's waist and sways to the classical music with her.

Hinata smiles. She places her hands around her husband's neck and dances with. If there was one thing that Sasuke was, it was definitely graceful.

The same couldn't be sad for some other members of the Rookie Nine and their teachers. The bride blinks when she saw Guy and Lee attempting to dance. They were loyal and true friends, but their lack of coordination was more than a little painful to witness.

"Some people are just born with two left feet." Sasuke muses and kisses her forehead.

"Attention please. I would like to propose a toast to my daughter and her new husband. I wish you many years of happiness and do hope that Sasuke doesn't make me carry out my threat." Hiashi says as he clinks the glasses.

"What threat?" Naruto asks.

"Loser, you don't want to know. Just leave it alone. Thank you, Hiashi." Sasuke calls out from the dance floor and the Hyuga Patriarch nods.

The rest of the night was spent dancing and enjoying the fine feast set out before them. Unfortunately, the Summons had eaten all the cake. But there were still plenty of culinary delights to sample from. The alcohol was also flowing freely. Maybe a little too freely.

Sasuke whisks Hinata off while everyone was distracted. He summons his giant hawk, Garuda. His bride looks at the bird and Sasuke in confusion, before Sasuke explains.

"He's fast. He'll get us there quickly and safely. Besides, it'll be a beautiful view." Sasuke states as he gets on the truly enormous bird's back and holds out his hand for Hinata to join him.

His new wife looks a little skittish. Sasuke supposed it was only natural. Flying on a bird's back through the sky, could be a little intimidating at first. He figured Garuda's talons likely didn't help matters.

"Alright." She mumbles and takes his hand.

Sasuke smiles. He wraps his arms around his kitten and orders Garuda to set off. The hawk didn't have any issue doing so.

"It's beautiful." She whispers as she looks down at the Leaf once they were soaring through the sky.

"Not half as beautiful as you, but yes it is nice." Sasuke comments and places a soft kiss to the back of her neck.

Hinata blushes. She smiles and leans back into his hold. This was actually really nice.

"That's very sweet of you to say." She replies and kisses his cheek.

"It's the truth. It's going to be so nice to have some privacy. Your family was driving me crazy. I've never seen anyone more obsessed with wedding planning before." Sasuke murmurs as his hand glides over the curve of her hip and cups her shapely backside.

"They were just excited. It's been awhile since the Main House had a wedding." Hinata defends them and feels her face heat up at where his hand was resting.

She probably should have remembered what happens when you get an Uchiha drunk. Apparently, they get frisky. Frisky enough to slide their hand underneath your wedding dress and caress you rather intimately.

Hinata gasps and squirms when she felt Sasuke's hand rub against her womanhood. Sasuke smirks and kisses her neck again, nipping lightly. There was just something very alluring about how innocent she was.

"S-asuke, should you really do that while we are r-iding on your Summon? Isn't that d-isrespectful?" She stammers.

"This is just foreplay, kitten." He whispers hotly into her ear and nibbles.

"H-ow much wine did you have?" His wife squeaks.

Sasuke tilts his head to the side. Hmm, how much did he have? Three glasses? No wait, it was probably more like four.

"A bit…" He admits.

"Sasuke." Hinata says warningly.

He shrugs. It was his wedding night. Sasuke felt he was entitled to drink to excess to a certain extent. He was still fully in control of himself. He just wanted to thoroughly ravish his wife, like any man would on their Honeymoon.

"Four glasses. I'm perfectly in control though and besides, I have you to take care of me." He purrs and Hinata shivers.

"Bad Sasuke. What am I going to do with you?" She says with a giggle.

"Well I did have a few things in mind." He says as they land.

They had chosen to go to the Land of Tea for their Honeymoon. It was a beautiful place and largely viewed as a tourist destination. That and it was far enough away from the Leaf that they were assured of their privacy.

Sasuke smirks. He scoops Hinata up bridal style. The last male Uchiha quickly pays for their room and carries his wife off in his arms towards it. Once they had crossed the threshold, he locks the door behind them and sets her down on the bed.

"Someone's eager." Hinata muses with a quiet laugh.

"Very." Sasuke admits and soon joins her on the bed.

He was crawling towards her in a manner that resembled a lion stalking its prey, to Hinata. She eeps and backs up a bit. It was too late though. Sasuke pounced.

 **Warning Honeymoon Lemon**

Boy did he pounce. He quickly captures her lips in a heated kiss and tugs open the sash of her wedding kimono. The dark haired ninja then begins slowly sliding side kimono off of her.

Hinata returns the kiss. She moans when she felt him deepen it and begin to disrobe her. The bluenette shivers with anticipation. Her husband was an evil tease. He had caressed her the entire ride there! She wanted more than some sensual caresses and he seemed more than happy to give it to her, now that they were finally alone.

"I'm beginning to notice a pattern with you. You are a frisky drunk." She mumbles with a blush.

"Maybe a little. But trust me, I'll be thoroughly ravishing you whether I'm intoxicated or completely sober." Sasuke promises her and smiles as he admires her lavender lacey lingerie.

He liked it. It complimented creamy skin well. Skin that was apparently designed to entice him, along with her curves. Sasuke vaguely felt like a child unwrapping a birthday present as he tugs off her lingerie.

Hinata blushes. The bluenette felt rather exposed. So she decides to even the score by quickly sliding his wedding off of him. The young woman blushes even more when she realized that the wedding kimono was apparently all that Sasuke had been wearing.

"I'll hold you to that." She mumbles and flips them.

Sasuke looks up at her in surprise. Still he was definitely not going to argue the absolutely glorious sight of a naked Hinata on top of him. He loved the way her silky blue hair framed her face and spilled over the ample valley of her creamy breasts. The seductive curve of her hips and backside and those gorgeous long legs were nice as well. Yeah, he could get used to this.

"Didn't think you'd want to top, but works for me." He whispers hotly inot her ear and runs his hand along her back sensually, squeezing her ass as he grinds up against her.

Hinata moans. She hadn't expected him to do THAT. If she had ever doubted that Sasuke wanted her, that thought was long gone now. The evidence was rather HARD to ignore when she could feel his arousal pressed up against her in such a blatantly wanton manner.

"Good." She whispers and places a trail of soft kisses along his neck while her hands explore the muscular planes of his chest.

Sasuke sighs in contentment. Her gentle touch felt so good against his skin. He returns the favor by fondling her breasts with one hand and rubbing her clit with the other.  
He couldn't help but smirk when he heard his kitten moan so sweetly for him and felt the evidence of her own desire on his fingertips. She was already wet for him. The teasing during the flight there had evidently worked like a charm.

"Nhh." She moans and brushes her womanhood against his erection, seeking more of that deliriously good feeling.

She nips a nipple lightly in retaliation for all his teasing. Hinata makes her way down the his chest, covering it with kisses and love bites as she does so. That's when grasps his arousal in her hand and starts stroking.

"Fuck!" Sasuke groans in pleasure and bucks into her hand.

It was amazing really. Her soft, silky hands just felt so good wrapped around his cock. He didn't know that his kitten could be such a wicked tease.

He rubs her clit harder and squeezes her ass with the other hand. Sasuke then flicks his tongue against a perky nipple and sucks lightly. He smirks against her breasts when he heard her moan.

"Sasuke!" She moans and whimpers when she felt herself growing wet with desire from his sensual teasing.

"Are you ready, kitten?" Sasuke asks as he brushes the bangs away from her face tenderly.

Hinata nods. The bluenette slowly slides herself onto her husband and winces. She had expected it to hurt at first. That was only natural. Sasuke leans up and kisses her and runs his hands along her body in a gentle massage to distract her from the pain.

She returns the kiss and moans at his touches. That felt good. Experimentally, she rolled her hips and Sasuke groans. The bluentte begins to move her hips faster, liking it when he made that sound.

"Beautiful." He murmurs reverently as he looks up to see the glorious sight of his naked wife riding him.

He couldn't resist. Her breasts were bouncing erotically with every thrust, so he sucks on them and thrusts faster. He smirks when he heard her cry out his name, after found her spot.

It was so intense. The feeling of his hot mouth wrapped around breasts. The cries of passion they were both making. The sensation of being filled by her lover and the pure ecstasy every time he brushed up against some secret place inside her body, that she didn't even know she had. Whatever it was, it felt incredible when it was stimulated.

"You feel so good." She moans and kisses him.

Sasuke kisses back eagerly. Fuck. He didn't know that it was possible to feel this good. She was so hot, tight, and wet. He'd never really been that interested in sex, until he saw her in that damn bikini. Now his body was more than ready to make for lost time, as he plunged into her with a reckless abandon.

"So do you." He growls lustfully after breaking the kiss and thrusts faster, claiming his new wife in the most primal way possible.

The two lovers soon moved as one. Both moaning with delight at every new sensation as their passion soared ever higher. It didn't take long for them to cry out each other's names and spiral over the edge.

Sasuke pulls out of Hinata and tilts her so that she was rolled over onto her side. The last male Uchiha wraps his arms around his wife protectively and places a loving kiss to her neck as he tries to catch his breath. He smiles when he felt her snuggle into him.

 **End of Honeymoon Lemon**

"Wow." Hinata mumbles and blushes as she snuggles into him.

"Yeah." Sasuke agrees and wraps the blankets around them, content to hold his wife against him after their lovemaking.

Hinata brings his hand to her lips and kisses it. The Hyuga, well Uchiha, woman felt ridiculously relaxed. It was like her entire body was made of pudding at this point. So this was what the afterglow felt like.

"It's tempting just to stay here. No one will walk in on us." Hinata whispers.

"Mhm. Very tempting. Though I suppose we will have to go back at some point. Your family would likely send out a search party after awhile and that would get very awkward." He muses.

Hinata laughs. Yes, she could just imagine what would happen. Neji would come barreling through the door, wanting to rescue her. Then he'd get an eyeful of them locked in the heat of passion. She'd never be able to look him in the eye again.

"That's true. Well we did say we were planning to be gone for two weeks." The bluenette points out.

Sasuke smirks. Yes, they did say that. Two whole weeks of just him and Hinata and a very nice bed. They definitely should make the most of that.

"Yes. Two weeks. How do you feel about shower sex?" He asks with a smirk.

Hinata squeaks. She blushes deep red. She couldn't believe Sasuke had asked her that! Well she could, they had just made love. But still!

"I um h-aven't really thought about it before." His wife admits with a stammer.

"Hinata, everyone has thought about it before. Actually, that's how Kakashi suggested I should propose to you. I smacked him for being a pervert of course. You don't propose in the shower." Sasuke says.

"HE WHAT?!" Hinata exclaims.

"It's Kakashi." Sasuke replies as if that explained everything and it sorta did.

"Well that's true. I think that he's spent too much time reading those books of his. He's become such a deviant." Hinata says with a giggle.

"I can't really lecture him. I'm certain that you are going to turn me into a complete deviant by the time this trip is over." Sasuke says with a smirk and kisses her.

Hinata kisses back eagerly. The bluenette rolls around so that she was facing her lover. The new Uchiha Matriarch moans when she felt him begin to caress her all over her body again. Oh yes, it was definitely going to be a glorious two weeks.


	11. Chapter 11

Siren's Call

 **Author's Note:** Thanks for the reviews. This will be the final chapter. I hope you all enjoy it.

 **Chapter Notation:** This place five years after the last chapter. I was unable to find out exactly what age children enter the Academy. I decided on five because Kakashi graduated at that age. I also made the first Shisui, Sasuke's cousin. I'm not sure if that is cannon or not. I know they are related somehow though.

Chapter 11

"Shisui! Mikoto! Hurry, we are going to be late." Hinata calls out to her youngest children.

Mikoto comes skidding out. She was the youngest of their three children and currently their only daughter. Mikoto had been named after her paternal grandmother because of her beautiful long black silky hair. Sasuke said that it reminded him of his mother. She had inherited Hinata's eyes and smile, but Sasuke's ivory cream colored skin.

What else did she inherit from her father? Her pouncing skills. Though Mikoto's skills were used for decidedly more innocent purposes. The young girl sees her father and immediately lunges. She climbs onto her father's back like a jungle gym and sits on her "throne." In this case, that meant the Uchiha Patriarch's left shoulder.

"How long do you think you are going to be able to carry them both on your shoulders like that?" Hinata asks Sasuke with a small smile.

"Should be alright at least till they are Itachi's age. Then it's going to be an issue of room." Sasuke says.

Sure enough, Shisui came scurrying towards them. He soon joins his fraternal twin, taking his rightful place on Sasuke's other shoulder. Shisui had been named after Sasuke's cousin.

Shisui like his sister had raven black hair, styled like Sasuke's when he was that age. He'd inherited Sasuke's massive childhood bubble eyes, but they were the trademark Hyuga lavender. He also had Hinata's ears and skin tone. The rest of his facial features resembled his father.

"Morning, father, mother, and sister." Shisui says cheerfully.

"Morning, brother." Mikoto says as she moves over a bit, so he could get comfortable.

Hinata shakes her head in amusement. She was never going to get used to seeing Sasuke treated like a horse. Her husband was very indulgent though. Sasuke didn't seem to mind giving them their beloved shoulder rides.

"Itachi, are you ready?" Hinata asks as their eldest son descends the stairs.

Itachi had her midnight blue hair, but it was styled like his uncle's. He also had Itachi's "tear lines." The rest of him though was all Sasuke as far as his looks went.

"I'm ready!" He calls out as he dashes over to join the rest of his family.

The young family heads off. Today was a very important day. Itachi was entering the Academy. Sasuke could only hope that his son would have a happier ending to his story than his brother.

"Hey, bastard!" Naruto says as he darts over to Sasuke once they arrive.

"Loser, what are you doing here? You don't have a kid." Sasuke asks and raises an eyebrow.

"I'm Hokage! I'm supposed to be here. The Hokage is always there for the Entrance Ceremony!" The blonde protests.

Sasuke smirks. Naruto never failed to take the bait. It was just too much fun not to rile the idiot up.

"Hi, Uncle Naruto." The mini Uchihas all say in unison.

"Oh hey, guys. Wow you are all getting so big. Good thing you take after your mother. You aren't grumpy like your father!" Naruto exclaims.

Hinata shakes her head in amusement. She was used to Sasuke's and Naruto's antics by now. Some things would truly never change.

"Oh he's not grumpy. You just have to know how to talk to him." Hinata says with a smile.

"Yeah three kids in five years. I'm sure there was a lot of _talking_ going on." Naruto says and Sasuke smacks him on the back of the head for that one.

The Uchiha Patriarch was honestly beginning to wonder if maybe Naruto needed smacked upside the head once a day, in order to function. It would explain a lot. He smirks when Naruto grumbles.

"Owe! That hurt! What'd you do that for?!" The blue eyed ninja demands.

"You were being annoying. Annoying people need a good smack now and then to help them stop being annoying." Sasuke says with a shrug.

Naruto grumbles about annoying bastards. Then he heads to the center of the Academy to kick off the ceremony. After all, it would be rude to keep everyone waiting because he wanted to bicker with Sasuke.

"Welcome everyone! I'm so glad you could all be here. As you know, today is a very important day. This is the first step on your journey to becoming really cool ninjas!" He exclaims.

Sasuke smacks his forehead. He couldn't believe that Naruto was still talking like some Genin. Really cool ninjas? Pft.

"So make sure to study hard. Once you graduate the Academy, you will become official ninjas and be called Genin. From there, if you are really determined you can become Chunin. Only a handful of ninjas make it to the elite rank of Jonin and on. Who knows? One of you might be the next Hokage!" The blonde continues giving his "inspiring" speech.

Itachi watches Naruto in confusion. He wasn't really sure why the Hokage was repeating such basic facts. As he looks around, he notices that most of the other children were watching in awe.

"Mother? Why are they acting like they have never heard this information before?" He whispers.

"Some of these children come from civilian families and this is all new to them. That and even if you come from a ninja family, you still might not know these things." Hinata explains.

Itachi ohs and nods. He continues watching Naruto. The blonde was striking some heroic poses and going on about the importance of friendship. Itachi thought he was babbling. Uncle Naruto did that a lot! But he gave good presents and was fun. So Itachi didn't mind that much.

"Mommy, can we go to the candy store after this?" Mikoto asks.

Hinata giggles. She smiles and kisses her daughter's forehead. Sasuke might not like sweets, but their children all had a major sweet tooth. She supposed they had inherited it from her side of the family.

"Of course, if you are good." The bluenette informs her.

"He's never going to shut up, is he?" Sasuke muses.

"Now, now Sasuke. That wasn't very nice. Naruto is just fulfilling his duties of Hokage and giving the kids something to aspire to." Kakashi says as he walks over to them.

Sasuke shrugs. He really didn't see how a big speech was going to do that. Besides, he could tell that Itachi was getting a little anxious. Clearly, his son wanted to actually go inside the Academy at some point!

"Eh I never claimed to be nice. Surprised you are here. Would have thought you'd be too busy reading your books to go to something like this." Sasuke says with a smirk.

"That's true. Well I do hope you are at least nice to Hinata and the children." He muses.

"Oh trust me, I am VERY nice to Hinata and our children." Sasuke assures him.

Kakashi chuckles. It was an unexpected match to say the least. He never would have thought that Sasuke would fall for the shy heiress. Still he couldn't really argue with the results. Itachi, Shisui, and Mikoto were definitely beautiful children.

They could also be sneaky little devils. Kakashi was so busy talking to Sasuke, that he didn't notice the clone sneaking up behind him. Itachi yanks off his mask.

"I DID IT!" He calls out triumphantly and everyone looks to see what was going on.

Gasps were heard. No one had ever seen Kakashi unmasked before. Itachi dispels his clone and walks around with the mask in his hand, rather smugly.

"I don't get it. Why do you wear the mask? There's nothing wrong with your face." Hiashi inquires curiously.

"I just like the mystique. Sneaky little thing, aren't you?" Kakashi asks in amusement as grabs his mask back.

"A ninja should always expect the unexpected." Itachi says.

Shisui and Mikoto seem to find great amusement in the whole situation. The youngest Uchiha boy starts laughing. His sister soon joins him in a fit of giggles.

"I taught him how to do that!" Naruto says proudly and remembers that day well.

 _"Naruto, are you sure that's a good idea. The twins are only three and Itachi is five. It might be a little early to start teaching them how to make shadow clones." Hinata asked in concern._

 _"It'll be fine! Besides, if they are anything like the bastard…they'll learn fast." The blonde protested._

 _Sasuke watches Hinata and Naruto in amusement. He did think that it was a bit early to be starting them on shadow clones. Still they were ninjas. It was in their blood and even if they didn't manage it, well it'd be a valuable lesson that powerful ninjas didn't become so overnight._

 _"Let him try. If it looks like it's too much, we'll make him stop." Sasuke replied._

 _Hinata looked less than convinced. The rest of the day passed by rather comical. Some of the clones looked rather cartoonish. It was clear the children understood what they were trying to do, but had a hard time copying themselves. They had the chakra, they just didn't know how to sculpt it precisely yet._

 _"Mommy! Daddy! Look! See what I did!" Mikoto called out and smiles as she points to her clone._

 _Sasuke blinked. He didn't expect Mikoto to be the first one who made a clone. He expected Itachi to manage it first. He was the eldest. Then again, Sakura had been the first to climb a tree with chakra. He was beginning to wonder if women might have the edge when it came to chakra control in general, while men had the edge in raw destructive power (with exception for women like Tsunade , Sakura, and so on.)_

 _"You did it! You did such a great job!" Hinata praised her daughter and hugged her._

 _Itachi and Shisui were naturally competitive. They were Uchihas after all. It didn't take them long after that to form their own clones._

 _By the end of the day, Sasuke was rather amused. Itachi had figured out how to use the clones rather strategically. The Uchiha children were now playing on Aoda, as their clones did their chores._

 _Apparently, this was Itachi's idea. Though he noted Shisui had formed two clones. His siblings had one each._

 _Sasuke would later find why this was. Shisui's chakra reserves had just developed earlier than his siblings. Itachi preferred to conserve his energy. And finally, Mikoto was too distracted by the butterflies in the garden to bother to try for a second clone._

"Yeah. You did. Now they use it to get out of doing their chores." Sasuke informs him.

"Really? Damn they are smart." Naruto says with a laugh and goes back conducting the ceremony.

Eventually, they break for lunch. The children were all on the playground and the parents were conversing with each other or their instructors. Hinata smiles as she saw Itachi push his siblings on the swings and waves to Kurenai.

"I can't believe Itachi is already old enough to attend the Academy. My how time flies." The Genjutsu Mistress observes.

"Yes, it does. Shisui and Mikoto will be following him shortly." Hinata says with a smile.

Kurenai nods. She smiles. It was still hard to believe that Sasuke and Hinata were married with children. Happily married at that, if how close they were sitting together was any indication.

"How is Hiashi taking being a grandfather?" She asks.

"I wouldn't call him that to his face. I think he's a little sensitive about his age, but he does dote on them. In his own way." Sasuke says.

Kurenai briefly wonders what _"in his own way,"_ meant. She decides it was probably better not to ask. The Hyugas could be rather strict when it came to their children. They often demanded perfection. Hinata seemed to have a more laidback approach to pairing though.

"Come on! Do the eye thing!" Another child says as they walk over to Itachi.

Itachi shakes his head in amusement. He had learned how to activate his Sharingan only a couple months before. The Uchiha knew that he was an early bloomer. He suspected that Mikoto and Shisui wouldn't be far behind them though. Of course, these kids didn't know that. They just automatically assumed all Uchihas could activate their eyes from birth onward.

"The eye thing is called the Byakugan and Sharingan." His sister informs them with more than a hint of annoyance to her voice.

It was rather obvious that the Uchiha Princess did not take kindly to their bloodlines being referred to in such an informal fashion. The boy just ignores the girl. She couldn't do it yet. He wanted to see it!

"She's correct about that." Itachi mutters and soon one eye showed the Byakugan and the other the Sharingan.

"Whoa! You can do both?!" He asks.

"Yes." Itachi replies and shakes his head.

He didn't feel the need to confirm what the other boy just saw with his own eyes. But he decides to humor him anyway.

"Itachi! Push! Push!" Mikoto says and Itachi laughs as he goes back to pushing his sister.

"She sure is bossy!" The other boy exclaims.

"Don't call my sister bossy! I'm the only one who gets to call her that!" Shisui exclaims.

Sasuke sighs. He could see a fight was brewing. He quickly strides over to his child. He smiles at them and gestures for them to follow him.

"Come on. After lunch the ceremony is over. Let's go home. We can stop at the candy shop on the way home." He offers.

Sasuke had said the magic words. _Candy Shop!_ The Uchihas immediately forgot about their annoyance and pranced over to their father. (Yes, Uchihas could prance.)

He chuckles and heads off with his children and wife. True to his word, he takes them to the shop. Hinata and Sasuke watch as the mini Uchihas suddenly start hunting for their favorite sweets.

"They definitely didn't get their sweet tooths from me." Sasuke muses.

"I don't know. You are just rather fussy about what kinds of sweets you like. You did marry me, after all." Hinata muses as she leans into her husband's arms.

Sasuke smirks. That was true. Hinata was very sweet. He kisses her cheek and continues watching the young children race around the store.

"That's true. Maybe after the kids go to bed, we can have our own fun." Sasuke whispers hotly in her ear.

Oh yes, Mikoto had definitely inherited Sasuke's pouncing. Hinata smiles and nods. She watches as Itachi, Mikoto, and Shisui head over to the counter and pay for their purchases. (Sasuke had given them allowances.)

"Boy, these are some bright kids. Amazing that three year olds and a five year old know how much money to give me." The clerk muses.

"Of course they are. They are Uchihas." Sasuke says feeling smug at his children's ability to do "advanced math." (Well advanced for their age anyway.)

"They get it from my side of the family." Hinata says proudly.

Sasuke raises an eyebrow. Cheeky kitten. He shakes his head in amusement and they soon head off.

A few hours later, the children are put in bed. Sasuke watches in amusement as Hinata sucks on a lollipop. Apparently, their children were not the only ones with a fondness for sweets.

"I never thought that I'd be jealous of candy before." Sasuke muses as he stalks towards his wife.

Yes, stalks. Hinata thought he resembled a lion going after a zebra at this point. He was definitely about to pounce.

"Sasuke, you can't possibly be jealous of an intimate object." She replies with mirth.

"Yes, yes I can." Her husband informs her as he playfully pins her to the bed.

Hinata laughs. She drops her lollipop on the floor and kisses her husband. She smiles into the kiss when she felt her lover return it. If nothing else, Sasuke was very attentive towards her family. (Much to her delight.)

"I can always give you something much bigger to suck on." Sasuke purrs seductively in her ear.

"You are bad." Hinata says and shivers at his tone.

"You like it though." Sasuke replies and kisses her forehead as he gazes down at his beautiful wife, lovingly.

Hinata couldn't really deny that. Surprisingly, Sasuke did seem to enjoy teasing her with what Naruto might call dirty jokes. Hinata just called it teasing.

"Maybe." She mumbles and feels her face heating up in a blush.

"I'm pretty sure that we can do better than a maybe." He murmurs and places a soft trail of kisses along her neck.

"And I'm pretty sure you are trying to convince me to have another baby." She says with a contented sigh and arches against her lover.

Sasuke smirks. He didn't see what was so wrong with that. Three was a very good start, but the more the merrier. He wasn't insane. It wasn't as if he expected Hinata to have a dozen children. He could see four or five though. Maybe six.

It was just smart to space them out a bit. That gave her time to recover and make sure the other children were all walking, talking, and most importantly…toilet trained.

"Maybe. Mikoto could use a sister. It'd be more fair." Sasuke says.

"Mmm well that's true." She muses and runs her fingers through his dark, spiky locks.

Hinata was putting her foot down after five. She loved her children, but she couldn't imagine being outnumbered by three to one. Well at least she was going to try to put her foot down after five, Sasuke could be very… _persuasive._

"SPIDER!" Came a scream from Mikoto's room.

"…" Sasuke is speechless.

He sighs and kisses Hinata's forehead. His daughter could make shadow clones. She could do math. She could even make fireballs, but apparently spiders were terrifying to her.

"Hold that thought. I'll be right back." Sasuke says as he heads off.

"FIREBALL JUTSU! FIREBALL JUTSU! " She shouts and Sasuke blinks.

Oh boy. He just shakes his head. He looks around to find the spider which may or may not have been hit. He nods when he found it.

"Mikoto, it's not going to hurt you. Stop throwing fireballs. I got it." He assures his daughter, grabbing a jar.

Sasuke shoos the spider into said jar and places a lid on it. He then heads over to the window and opens the lid. He tosses the spider outside. Honestly, he almost felt sorry for the insect. He had almost been burned alive. (Or she. Sasuke didn't know how you checked the gender of spiders and he frankly didn't want to.)

"What's going on?" Itachi and Shisui ask as they poke their heads out of their rooms.

"Oh your sister just saw a spider." Sasuke explains.

"Scaredy cat!" Her brothers say.

"I AM NOT A SCAREDY CAT! FIREBALL JUTSU!" Mikoto cries out and soon the three mini Uchihas were engaged in some good ole fashioned sibling rivalry.

Sasuke blinks. He looks at Hinata as she comes out of their room. Both of them were wondering if that really just happened. Sasuke scoops up his daughter and Hinata does the same for their sons.

"Alright. Alright. Settle down." Hinata says with a smile.

"Hinata, I'll put them back to bed. I'll see you in a few minutes." Sasuke assures her as he escorts their children back to their rooms.

She shakes her head in amusement. It truly took skill to corral a five year old and two, three year olds. Sasuke was used to it though and their children knew better than protest. (They knew who gave them their allowance.)

"Sasuke." Hinata calls out to him a few minutes later.

"I'm coming. Itachi just wanted a bedtime story." Sasuke mutters as he heads back towards their room.

He smiles when he rejoins his wife. The Uchiha Patriarch could never resist his siren's call. Sasuke smiles and shuts the door behind them. The rest of the night was spent trying to give Mikoto a little sister. The Uchiha Clan's restoration was well under way…


End file.
